World To Come Revised
by opheliafrump
Summary: Time to revise my old AHS S1 story. This is a version that combine all the one-shot spinoff because there are too many stories... (Don't worry about my story too much. I know it will eventually sink.) One of the chapter is a crossover with S2.
1. Fate

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Fate =**

"_Run faster, or we will be late for school," Her beautiful red hair looked shiny under the sun. _

_I was jogging behind her, "It's okay to be late. I am late all the time. It's not like they care."_

_She stopped and I ran into her arm. We laughed. She pressed her soft lips against mine. _

"_Oh Stephanie," I whispered. She smiled._

Then there was a bright white light beaming through windows. I must have forgotten to close the curtains again.

"One of those weird dreams again," I opened my eyes. I woke my cell phone to check the time, "Seven." I closed the curtains and went back to sleep.

* * *

I rang to door bell. A middle age lady with a cute puppy opened the door. "Welcome, you must be Katherine. I am Marcy. We talked on the phone."

"Yes, I remember your voice," I smiled and shook her hand.

"Classic LA Victorian... real Tiffany fixtures..." She brought me into the house and started to babble about the interior design of the house. "Funny, this tree wasn't here yesterday," She said something to herself, but I could hear her so clearly.

"Nice Christmas tree," It caught my eyes, "So classy. Nate and I used to throw Christmas dinners."

"Your husband?" Marcy asked, "Is he joining us today?"

"Soon-to-be-ex-husband and no. We are signing our divorce paper next month," I replied.

"How awful," She commented.

"Don't feel bad. That bastard cheated on me with his co-worker, who also happens to be my high school bully," I rolled my eyes. I was sick of people pretending to care for me in the past few months, "Enough about me. I heard this house just got sold and now it's back on the market. Is there anything I should know before making an offer? Is the previous owner a flipper?"

"By law, I must disclose everything happened in this house in the last five years. The owners before the current seller passed away in the house, and the seller doesn't feel _comfortable_ inside the house after listening to the tragedy," Marcy explained.

"No need to go into the details," I laughed, "I am buying the house. Buying a haunted house is like pouring sand in a sinkhole - I don't know a better way to blow all my money. I am telling you, Nate is getting nothing."

= To Be Continued =


	2. Moira

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Moira =**

"Sign here... and here..." I signed where Marcy pointed on the paper, "This is your key and you are good to go. So, when are you planning to move in? I know a few moving companies."

"Today," I really didn't have many belongings. I walked to my car and took out two travel luggage cases and my backpack.

"That's all you have got?" Marcy asked.

"I keep my life simple," I was in the foster system during my teen years. All I had was just a computer, bed sheets, old pillow, clothing, books and some old photos.

"I better finish my paper work. If you need anything, just give me a call," Marcy left the house.

I brought the cases into the living room and lay everything onto the floor. That's just a stupid habit of mine. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Was it my imagination? I wasn't expecting anybody. And the doorbell rang again. I stood up and slowly walked to the door. I hoped it's not one of those nosy neighbors welcoming me to their book club.

"Hi," Her red hair caught my attention, "How may I help you?"

"Hello, I am Moira O'Hara, the housekeeper," She said in a soft voice, reminded me of someone.

_O'Hara. That's not a very common name. _"Wow, a housekeeper. I never had one," I smiled, "Would you like to come in?"

"Welcome to the house, Miss... May I know your name?" Moira asked.

"Am I rude or not? I didn't introduce myself. I am Katherine. You can call me Kat," I said.

We walked into the kitchen, "I don't have any tea bags or coffee. Is water okay?" I grabbed a paper cup from my backpack and got a cup of water from the tap.

She smiled and kindly rejected, "No, thanks. I work Monday through Thursday, Thanksgiving on, Christmas off. That was the deal with the last tenants. We can make other arrangement."

"Cool, cool," I wasn't sure if I need a housekeeper or not.

"I've been the housekeeper here for years. Tenants come and go, I stay," She took her jacket off. She wore black tights with garter and high heels. Her dress was way too short and she left the top three buttons of the dress unbuttoned. I could almost see her bra. I liked what I saw.

"I have never had a housekeeper. How much do I have to pay you?" I asked like an idiot.

"Fifteen dollars per hour," She said, "That's what the last tenant paid me."

"That is way below average. I will pay you twenty-five per hour," I had too much money to burn before Nate trying to steal them from me in the lawsuit. "Moira, do you have any family?" I asked.

She thought for a minute and said, "No. I live by myself."

"If you like, you can move to the house. You are still getting weekends off and free to do whatever you want. If you move in, you can save some rent and I will pay you overtime if I need you to clean the house during the off hours," _Why did I say that?_ _She must be thinking that I was weird, _"I am not trying to force you, or anything. It's just that you probably know so much about the house. Not probably... I meant you have been working here for years, you must know so much about the house. And I can definitely need some help trying to not get lost in this big house." _And I would love to see you around._

_I barely knew this girl and I was inviting her to live with me. What was I thinking?_ I drank from the cup of water I poured. Damn metal smell, I really needed to get one of those water filters.

"That is very kind of you, but do you have to ask your husband first?" She asked.

I looked at my hand. Although the ring was not there, the marking was still visible on the ring finger. "No, I am getting a divorce soon," I said, "Age old case, cheating husband."

"You know, you made the right choice. Men always lie," She agreed, "Any plans for babies?"

That was a funny question, "Babies? I am getting a divorce. I know all those Hollywood female celebrities always adopt a baby to fill their void when they break up with their boyfriends or husbands, but I am not one of them."

"Interesting to know," She nodded. She looked out the windows, "It's almost time for me to go."

"And I need to finish unpacking." I stood up from the chair, "Let me walk you to the door. When do you want to start?"

"I can start tomorrow," _Great! I can't wait to see more of her._

"You know, my offer is still open. There are so many rooms in the house and I don't have anybody," I asked again, "So if you are interested..." I looked into her green eyes sincerely.

"I will get back to you tomorrow," She smiled.

She opened the door. And before she walked out, "Moira, do you have any sister?" I asked.

"No," She smiled kindly again and closed the door behind her.

I walked back into the living room. I picked up my old photo album and placed it back into the luggage case. I said to myself, "O'Hara?"

"I am over-thinking it. I need a drink," I opened the fridge and it was empty, "Damn it."_ I better go grocery shopping before the store closes._

= To Be Continued =


	3. Kat

**_Moira's POV_**

**= Kat =**

"Someone is moving in," said Violet.

I was reading on the old couch. "And what do you want to do? Scare them off like we did to the last family?" I looked up and asked.

"Moira, do you want to go meet them?" Vivian asked while she was holding the baby, "Like you did when you first met me? Check what they are up to."

"And do what? Seduce the husband?" Ben said sarcastically.

"I didn't have a choice. Men saw what they wanted to see," I went to the front door and rang the door bell. A woman with black wavy hair opened the door.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked nicely. Her smile reminded me of an old friend.

"Hello, I am Moira O'Hara, the housekeeper," I replied.

She welcomed me into the house and introduced herself as Kat. I was hired. She asked, "Moira, do you have any family?"

I used to, but my mother died and... "No. I live by myself."

"If you like, you can move to the house. You are still getting weekends off and free to do whatever you want. If you move in, you can save some rent and I will pay you overtime if I need you to clean the house during the off hours." She surprised me by inviting me to stay with her.

She continued talking, "I am not trying to force you, or anything. It's just that you probably know so much about the house. Not probably... I meant you have been working here for years, you must know so much about the house. And I can definitely need some help trying to not get lost in this big house."

Why could somebody ask that? She barely knew me. "That is very kind of you, but do you have to ask your husband first?" She told me she was getting a divorce, cheating husband. "Any plans for babies?" We couldn't allow another baby in the house. That's the reason why I came upstairs.

She laughed, "Babies? I am getting a divorce. I know all those Hollywood female celebrities always adopt a baby to fill their void when they break up with their boyfriends or husbands, but I am not one of them."

"Interesting to know," I nodded and looked out the windows, pretending I had to leave, "It's almost time for me to go."

"And I need to finish unpacking. Let me walk you to the door. When do you want to start?" She walked me to the door.

"I can start tomorrow," I guessed it's my job to spy on her now.

"You know, my offer is still open. There are so many rooms in the house and I don't have anybody," She looked into my eyes, "So if you are interested..."

"I will get back to you tomorrow," I smiled politely.

I opened the door. "Moira, do you have any sister?" She asked.

"No," I closed the door behind me.

= To Be Continued =


	4. Drunk

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Drunk =**

"Rum is my sweet sister, whisky is my cool brother and vodka is my best friend," I walked into the house with a couple bottles of liquor, chocolate chips, a bucket of ice cream and some actual food-food – pasta, veg, fish. I might be an alcoholic and I might have a failing relationship, but I was a great cook.

I made spaghetti with meat sauce and fish, my favorite dish. I did a couple shots of vodka and I felt the warmth in my stomach. I felt the blood pumping into my head, and I had to lay my head down on the kitchen table.

* * *

It's a voice I heard before, "She doesn't want a baby. Maybe we can let her stay."

I heard a girl's voice, "She is clearly troubled. Who would invite a middle age lady she just met to live with her?" There was a third voice in the conversation, "Moira, she is a nice person, but if she stays, she may get killed." I opened my eyes and I couldn't see anyone.

* * *

I felt heat with my right hand. I opened my eyes slightly. "I need someone to feel my pain," Someone said. It's an open fire and the feeling was so familiar, so real. A flashback came to my mind. _I got burned while I was cooking in my childhood home. I had never seen my mom being sober._

_This must be a dream._

Someone grabbed my hand, "Be careful. Don't play with fire. Come here you naughty girl." She had red hair, soft lips and green eyes. She slowly drew a line along the burn scar in my left forearm. She turned off the stove. Suddenly, I felt like I was awake and I could see things clearly.

"Steph?" I asked, "Is that you?"

But she wasn't Steph. She stopped and she looked at me for a second.

Then she led me through a door.

Someone with black hair was laying on the floor. There was blood everywhere.

_I got home from school. I was twelve. There was blood on the carpet. I saw someone laying on the floor. Her messy black wavy hair was just like mine. It was like looking into a mirror that age people by twenty years. I walked next to her and shook her. She was my mother. How could she abandon me? There were empty pill jars next to her. Her blood was pumping out from her cut wrist. I ran out of the apartment. I banged on my neighbors' doors, but no one would answer my call for help._

My tears ran down my cheek. _I know this is a dream. If I want to wake up, all I need to do is to find my bed. Where is my bed?_ I walked up the stairs and fell down. It felt good to close my eyes. And... I fell asleep on the staircases.

= To Be Continued =

Sorry if this chapter confuses you... I am confused too...


	5. Night

_**Moria's POV**_

**= Night =**

It was late. Violet, Vivian and I went upstairs to check out of the new tenant. She was drunk, sleeping on the table.

"First night and she is already drunk," said Vivian.

"She doesn't want a baby. Maybe we can let her stay," I said. I felt like I could be her friend.

"She is clearly troubled. Who would invite a middle age lady she just met to live with her?" Violet asked, "And she doesn't have a husband for you to seduce."

"Moira, she is a nice person, but if she stays, she may get killed," Vivian looked at Kat and Kat just opened her eyes, puzzled, like she could hear us, "We have to get her out of here."

Before we could do anything, Lorraine'd already led Kat to the stove. She had been doing this since forever. She was not evil. She just wanted people to feel her pain. I pitied her.

Kat turned on the fire and put her right hand on fire. "I need someone to feel my pain," said Lorraine. I didn't let her do it. I grabbed Kat's hand and noticed she had a burn scar on her forearm. I led her to the stairs. I opened the door and Elizabeth was on the floor, as we planned, sawn in half.

"Mom," Kat mumbled. With tears falling from her eyes, she tried to run away. She ran upstairs and tripped. She felt asleep.

It wasn't what we expected. She might be too drunk to realize this was a haunted house. "What should we do now?" I asked. Vivian and I exchanged a look, "Maybe we should take her upstairs?"

* * *

It wasn't early when Kat woke up. I watched her crawling on the floor to the window, just to close the curtains. I decided to surprise her, "Good Morning."

"Oh, you are here," She yawned and stood up, "Good morning, Moira. You are here so early."

I made her pancakes for breakfast. She told me her story, how her mother died, how she got her scar and how she met her late best friend. "Stephanie was my foster sister, my best friend when I moved into my first foster home. If she was still alive, she would be around your age."

"My age," _Wait, _"How old do you think I am?" Kat was twenty-five, twenty-six top. If she met her best friend who was my age, her friend must be at least forty when they met. That's kind of creepy.

""Well, Stephanie was three and a half years older than I was and after birthday I will be twenty-six this year, so I am guessing you are twenty-eight or nine?" She guessed.

"Twenty-nine?" She could see me as... _How could she do that?_

"I guess too old?" She asked, "Too young?"

"No, I am around that age," _when I died,_ "And you see me wearing tights with garter?" _Why would she hire me?_

"Yes. Isn't that what you are wearing now?" She asked, like I was acting weird.

"And you still hire me?" I was confused. _Why would she hire me?_

"I don't know. I just felt like I have met you before, and I want to be your friend. You remind me of Stephanie. She also had red hair like you, but her eyes were brown." She explained.

_How I wanted to tell you that you looked like my old friend too,_ "Funny that my best friend's name is Stephanie too, but I haven't seen her for a long time. She is the one who taught me how to make good pancakes and she had black hair like you."

"My mother's name was Stephanie too. I guess it's just a common name," She invited me to the living room to talked, so I joined her.

I took a baby blanket out of her luggage. It looked familiar and it all made sense now. "So, how did you afford this house? Suing your husband for cheating?" I sat down on the floor next her.

She explained how her husband cheated and how she got the money. She shouldn't drink alcohol anymore. I knew she needed a cup of tea.

"Oh, and you haven't told me your answer," She asked.

"What answer?" I wasn't sure what her question was.

"So, are you moving in?" She asked.

She had a tough life. Maybe this was my chance to take good care of her, "I would love to."

= To Be Continued =


	6. A Kiss from the Angel of Death

_**This is a S2 crossover. Shachath (Angel of Death)'s POV**_

_**The little girl was Kat and the suiciding woman was Kat's mom.**_

**= A Kiss from the Angel of Death =**

My crow Omen called out a "Koww". I walked to the water puddle Omen standing upon. In the water reflection, I saw a face. It was not my face. The reflection belonged to a girl who no longer wished to live in this cruel world. I stepped onto the puddle and I was immediately brought to a room that I had never been in.

It's cold and dark. I was inside a small apartment; the living room was the bedroom, the dining room and the kitchen. The room was rather empty, barely any personal belongings. Next to me, a poor girl was lying on the bed, both wrist cut, fresh blood on the floor. "You wish not to live anymore?"

She nodded. Too weak to talk, she lipped, "Thank you."

I did not make decision for people. I did not judge. I was only here to help. I was here to collect their soul.

I spread my wings and kissed the girl, releasing her from her pain. I felt her soul coming from her cold lips into my body. The living glow of her body turned into a lifeless grey.

I heard key turning in the doorknob, so I turned around and looked at the door. A girl let herself in.

The girl looked at my direction, as if she could see me. I knew she wasn't looking at me. She was looking through me, looking at the lifeless body behind me.

"Mom!" She ran towards her pale mother. Not bothered by the blood she was standing onto, she shook her mother's motionless body, trying to wake her up. She failed.

She ran out of the house, banging on their neighbors' doors. No replied. I knew people were in the house. I would feel it. But... people were too selfish to give this little girl some help.

Maybe I should take the girl with me? But her will power was so strong. It was not her destiny. It was none of my business. Seconds later, I was back to the place I came from. My time on Earth was up. I never controlled where I went and what I did. I never took an innocent life. I was only helping people, releasing them from their living curse.

_Now, I shall return to my sleep and be awake when I am called upon again._


	7. Awake

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Awake =**

_BRIGHT LIGHT! Damn the sun! I feel like a vampire._ I opened my eyes slightly and crawled my way to the window. I closed the curtains.

"Good morning," Someone surprised me.

"Oh, you are here," I yawned and stood up, "Good morning, Moira. You are here so early."

"It's eleven," Moira rolled her eyes.

"Eleven is early, go to the bar and ask any drunk," I replied, "Wait, you can't because they are still sleeping." I realized I was being harsh, "I shouldn't be mad at you. You didn't wait me up, the sun did."

"Would you like to come to the kitchen and have pancakes for breakfast?" Moira asked.

"Are they fresh-made?" I asked.

"Yes," Moira smiled.

"Cool," I followed her downstairs, "I was so drunk last night. I was drinking in the kitchen and I don't even remember how I got upstairs." I sat down at the kitchen table while Moira prepared my brunch, "And I had these weird dreams. I was trying to burn myself and then I saw... you. You led me to a door. Behind that door, there was a brunette sawed in half with blood everywhere. And then I dreamed about my mother. It's just so weird and so real at the same time."

"How could a dead brunette related to your mother?" Moira asked, while she was still cooking.

"Oh well, my mother killed herself when I was twelve. I came home from school and there she was, laying dead in the living room – pills, cuts on her wrist," I smiled, not sure how I could put it the right way, "And she had black wavy hair like me."

Moira handed me by pancakes, "O.M.G. These pancakes are made the way my mother used to do. What is your secret?" My eyes wide opened.

"I can't tell you my secret. If I do, then you are going to fire me," Moira joked.

Somehow, I felt like I could open to her like she was my good friend. "When I was a child, my family was poor. By family, I meant my mother and me. My mother was an alcoholic. She never cooked or cleaned. For some reasons, one time, she got all sober. I didn't know exactly what happened to her. She made me pancakes for breakfast, packed lunch for me and cooked nice healthy dinner. It lasted only one week and it was the happiest week of my life."

"And then she started drinking again," Moira asked.

"No, she killed herself. She left a note on the kitchen table, 'I am sorry.'" I stuffed the pancakes into my mouth.

It was awkward silent, and Moira broke the ice. "How did you get this burn scar in your left forearm?" She softly drew a line along my scar. Her touch felt so familiar.

"When I was six, I was hungry. So, I went to the kitchen to make something to eat and I got burned," I stuck my tongue out, "I don't know why I am telling you everything."

"That is sad," Moira took the empty plate to the sink, "And who is Steph?"

"Steph? How did you know?" _Is it possible that Moira knows anything?_

"I heard you dream talking," Moira dried her hand with a towel.

"Oh," I felt disappointed, "Stephanie was my foster sister, my best friend when I moved into my first foster home. If she was still alive, she would be around your age."

"My age," Moira had a puzzled look and asked, "How old do you think I am?"

"Well, Stephanie was three and a half years older than I was and after birthday I will be twenty-six this year, so I am guessing you are twenty-eight or nine?"

"Twenty-nine?" She looked confused.

"I guess too old?" I asked, "Too young?"

"No, I am around that age," She had the most surprising look on her face, "And you see me wearing tights with garter?"

"Yes. Isn't that what you are wearing now?" I asked.

"And you still hire me?" Somehow she started to have a sign of anger on her face.

I was a little bit scared, "I don't know. I just felt like I have met you before, and I want to be your friend. You remind me of Stephanie. She also had red hair like you, but her eyes were brown."

"Funny that my best friend's name is Stephanie too, but I haven't seen her for a long time," Moira replied, "She is the one who taught me how to make good pancakes and she had black hair like you."

"My mother's name was Stephanie too. I guess it's just a common name," I smiled, "Do you want to go to the living and talk more?"

"Well, I am working," Moira wiped the table clean.

"Then help me unpack," We walked to the living room. Stuff was still scattered on the floor.

She took my baby blanket out and looked at it for a minute, "So, how did you afford this house? Suing your husband for cheating?" Moira sat down on the floor next me and helped me take some clothes out.

"No, in fact, he is trying to get alimony from me," I signed. "I met Nate when I was fifteen, about one year after Stephanie passed away in an accident and I moved a different foster home. Nate was the son of a neighbor. He is three years older than I am. His parents were as broke as I was, so once I turned sixteen while I was still in high school, I took on a few part-time jobs to help him paid his college. When I graduated from high school, we got married and I sacrificed everything. I took three jobs – daytime as a nanny, evening as a waitress and weekend as a high school tutor. My SAT grade was so good, I could actually go to any college I wanted, but I decided to stick with him, that cheating jerk."

I paused and hoped not to confuse her. Moira signaled me to continue, "When he finally graduated from law school and started his internship, our lives got much better. I quitted my three jobs and started working in a pre-school. And then I found out he was cheating on me with his co-worker. I didn't want to see the truth. I wanted him to lie. However, one night, I got a picture text. It's from his co-worker. I didn't know at the time that his bitch was actually my high school bully, the most hated woman in my whole life. She forced me to confront him."

"Two weeks after I filed a divorce, I got a call from a lawyer. Apparently, my father, who I had never met before, was a rich rich rich man. He abandoned my pregnant mother because his family didn't approve of my mother. He didn't have any other kids, so he left me a shit load of money. And you know what Nate did after I got the money? Because it was money I received when we were still married, he said he deserved half of it. If only my rich jerk father died ten years earlier, my life would be a hundred-eighty degree different. I could go to college and be a lawyer or a doctor myself. But here I am, a soon-to-be divorcee, trying to hide her asset from her cheating husband," I needed alcohol.

"What a life you have! Let me get you a cup of tea. I saw you bought some from the market yesterday," She stood up.

"Oh, and you haven't told me your answer," I stopped her.

"What answer?" Moira asked.

"So, are you moving in?" I asked.

She thought for a minute and grinned, "I would love to." _I hope she likes me._

= To Be Continued =

Sorry if you find this chapter boring... It's just lots of talking. I want them to know each other (just building Kat's character) before sleeping together...

And oh ya, Moira didn't know Kat could see her as her young self before this chapter, so she wasn't as seductive as she should have been.


	8. Look

_**Moira's POV**_

**= Look =**

After a day of work, I went back to the basement. In my head, I was still thinking about Kat. How could she see me as a twenty-nine-year-old?

"Hey Moira," Violet surprised me, "Want to try again? It was fun to scare people off."

"No," I didn't know why I would say this, but I wanted Kat to stay, "We need her."

"For what?" Violet asked again.

"For babysitting," I quickly made something up, "We need her help."

Violet replied in a sarcastic tone, "Umm… My parents are what people called 'stay-at-home parents'. They are here all the time, so why do we need a babysitter?"

"But we are running out of baby supplies soon," I said, "We can get her to buy things for us."

Violet interrupted, "We can always steal her credit card." She took a credit card out of her pocket.

"Violet! How many times did I tell you? You can't steal from people," Vivian scorned. She turned to me and said nicely, "Moira, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"We need someone to bring Charles out of the house once in a while. He is not dead. One day, he will need to go out there and see the real world. We can't just bring him out once a year on Halloween." I explained, "Kat told me she was working as a nanny to pay bills when her husband was studying in law school. She should be more than qualified for this job."

"With all her money, it doesn't look like she needs a job," Violet waved Kat's credit card at us.

"Don't worry, that will be my problem to solve," I smiled.

"Using what? Your look? Don't forget, women see into the soul. The new tenant is not a man. She sees you as an old lady," Ben pointed out what I was thinking about this whole day.

"Hugo" I yelled across the basement. Hugo appeared out of nowhere. I touched his face and asked, "How old do you think I look?"

He replied, "Twenty-seven." Hayden gave me a don't-touch-my-toy look and took Hugo away.

"I don't get it. How come men see you as a really hot maid and women see you as the aged you? I mean, what do you really look like?" Violet asked the age-old question. I never quite knew the answer myself. I hadn't looked into a mirror since 1983.

"Ghost is the remaining of a human soul. It doesn't truly have a form or a look. We only got a physical body because we were stuck with the idea that we were still alive. Your true face is the one you see when you look into a mirror," The wisdom man appeared. "The aging of Miss Moira is nothing physical. Her soul aged because she allowed herself to grow old. Over the years she watched people around her getting old and she still feels human. It was partially because Ms Constance had brainwashed her and made her believe she had a dead eye and she would grow old too. And more, her look changes depending on the person who sees her and how their souls bond together."

"In other words, she only looks like this because she thinks she looks like this," We called him the wisdom man. He was the third oldest ghost in the house. No one knew how he died. Some said he was killed by Thaddeus, some said he was the second owner of the house and he killed himself, and some said he was an exorcist, killed during an exorcism. No one knew his name. We have asked, but he never told us. No one knew his face. He was always covered with bandages. But he knew what happened to every ghost here and the answer to every question in this house.

He whispered into my ear, "The reason why Kat sees you young is because your souls bond in a very special level. It's what people called soul mate. It started before even she moved in. Don't worry, your little secret is safe with me."

And then, he repeated rule number one in the house, "But be careful. The house has already found out what she did and will use it against her."

= To Be Continued =


	9. Wisdom Man

_**This is a story between Wisdom Man and Nora. Third person's POV**_

_**The tone of the story was supposed to be this flat. So, please don't mind.**_

**= Wisdom Man =**

They called him the Wisdom Man. They called him the Mystery Man. Nobody knew his name. Other had asked, but he never told them. Nobody knew where he came from. No one knew his face because he was always covered with bandages. No one knew how he died. He was the third oldest ghost in the house. Some said he was killed by Thaddeus, some said he was the second owner of the house and he killed himself, and some said he was an exorcist and was killed during an exorcism.

Only he knew every secret of the house. He knew what happened to every ghost here and the answer to every question in this house. His life was tied to the house way before he was dead.

His story began in the mid 1910s, when he fell in love with his sister.

No, he wasn't uneducated and they didn't come from a Southern Zombie Redneck Torture Family. Grew up in an upper middle class family in Philadelphia, he was well-taught, an architect student. He knew it was wrong, but love was love. It's not something he could hide in his heart forever and the feeling was not one-sided.

At night, she could sneak into his room and cuddle until they were asleep. Maybe it started when they were kids. When she was scared of the monster under her bed, he would cuddle her and tell the imaginary monster to "go away". Though they didn't do anything more than cuddling, it was mutual.

The real heartbreak happened when she turned twenty. A famous doctor met her at her birthday party. The doctor fell for her. Who wouldn't? She was known as the prettiest girl in town.

When the time was right, the doctor asked for her hand. Their mother, knowing her children were having a forbidden affair, accepted the doctor's offer as the doctor promised to provide good money and a good life. Even though he and his sister were very much in love, they knew it was time to end their relationship. She married the doctor and he married their neighbour's daughter. She moved to California for a new beginning and he moved to Virginia to open his own house building business.

For five years, they hadn't talked... because they knew if they saw each other, they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other.

One day in 1921, he got a letter from his brother-in-law. The doctor wanted to build a house - a castle for his queen. As soon as he received the letter, he travelled all the way to California. When he saw his sister again, he knew he still loved her although she had changed and her attitude had become just like their mother's. She was angry. She didn't get the satisfying life she wanted. She wanted to be with him.

This was the biggest project he had worked on. The house took almost a year to complete. The longer the project lasted, the longer he would stay with his sister. This was not a project for the doctor to show his love to his wife. This was a project for the architect to show his love to his sister. He even modeled the Tiffany glass fixtures after the colour of her eyes.

Sadly, that didn't last forever. When the house was almost completed, it seemed like it had come alive. The house was like his child with his sister. He heard voices telling him to stay, to be with his sister forever, in the house. He knew he was going insane because of his love of his sister. He knew he had to go. Eventually, he had to return to Virginia and came home to his wife and their two children.

Two years later one day, the architect's office doorbell rang. It was his sister. She had a miscarriage with her third child and she had separated with her husband. He took her in and offered hot beverage. It really was a small one-man office, no secretary and contracted workers were working on the field. The pair hit it off right away. They undressed each other with familiar touch. No hesitation, they did it on the table. They longed for this moment for too long. They were doing what they had fantasized for the last seven, or maybe ten years. They didn't need approval. It was nothing wrong, it's just love.

At night, he brought her home. He did not tell the truth to his wife and she did not suspect anything as Nora was her husband's sister. She would not even imagine what had happened between the two and how excited those two were in the office earlier that day.

She stayed in his house for the next three days. She went to work with him and they had sex many more times in the office, sometimes on the table, sometimes against the bookshelf, sometimes on the chair, and sometimes even on the floor. It was like the world was dead to them and they were the only human on this planet. However, good moments never lasted.

The doctor had come to Virginia to reclaim his wife's heart. She agreed to leave, as she told her brother that she had gotten what she needed. It did not make sense to the man until nine months later when he received a letter from his sister.

She had given birth to a seemingly healthy baby boy. He knew the baby was his, but he couldn't say a thing to his wife or his brother-in-law. Was he just a sperm donor to his sister? Or did he still mean anything to her? He couldn't ask for the answer. He went back to his boring, empty-hearted life.

1926, he was informed about the bad news of his sister's tragedy. He became the owner of the house. Now, he wanted more answers. He went back to California with his wife. While his wife was taking care of their two children in the hotel, he went to the house. The carpet was cleaned, but the blood stains were still visible on the wall paper. He used his hand to trace the edge of sister's blood stain. It hurt to know his beloved killed herself at that very same spot. He walked around the house to look for his sister's traces and he was led into the basement by invisible force.

In there, he saw unhygienic abortion equipments. He saw bottles of "experiments". He saw his sister crying and he knew it was an illusion. Then he saw the doctor's master work - zombie child. The baby was his child. What could have caused this monstrosity? Was it because of his incestuous relationship with sister? Was it god's punishment for the doctor taking so many children's lives? He remembered their mother used to say her sister's womb was cursed. It's in their blood.

He blamed himself. If he had run away with his sister before she married the doctor, if he had not built this house, if he had stayed in the house when the house was first built, if he had asked his sister to stay when she visited or if he had said a word when his son was born, this would never had happened.

The house whispered to him. Darkness has conquered his soul. He walked back to the same spot his sister killed herself, grabbed a gun and shot his head.

Three hours later, his wife found his body. He was watching her from the side. She looked so sad. He felt sorry for leaving her. He had never really loved her. She later sold the house at a price way below market value and moved back to Virginia.

From that day onward, he swore to become the guardian angel of his sister's spirit. He covered his face as he did not want his sister to know he took his own life too. And he stayed to learn every secret and every spirits inside the house. He was the father of the house. it was his destiny.

* * *

He had a name. It was Tatum, and this was his house.


	10. Babysitter

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Babysitter =**

It was Friday and Moira was having her day-off. I wasn't sure where she went. All I knew was that I woke up and she wasn't here to make me breakfast. Oh well, I was used to making breakfast anyway while I was still happily married.

Moira had moved in with me, but like me, she didn't have many belongings. In fact, I thought she had less stuff than me. She didn't even change to her pajama or night wear when it's her off-hours. I didn't know her very well and didn't think we had a lot in common, but every time I saw her, I felt like she was my best friend and I wanted to open up to her. It was one of the reasons I wanted her to stay with me. I was behaving like a little girl who had a crush on her best friend.

It had been four days since my move-in and I had finished unpacking, but I hadn't finished exploring my big house. I had only been to my room, the living room, the kitchen, the study and Moira's room. So, I was wondering around, trying to explore. Maybe I could find dead bodies buried between the walls or a blood sucking monster in the basement.

I walked pass Moira's room and I heard some noise from the next door, so I opened the door. It was a nicely decorated nursery with blue sky painted on the wall. In the middle of the room, there was a crib. The noise was from the crib. I walked closer and I found a crying baby.

_A BABY IN MY HOUSE? How is this even possible? _I pinched myself and figured that I wasn't dreaming. The least I could do was to quiet it down and asked Moira later.

As an experienced nanny, I knew it wasn't crying for food or diaper change. It was the cry for attention, so I picked up the baby and started swinging the baby and singing a lullaby. Once the baby was asleep, I put it back to its crib. I looked up at the door and there's Moira standing at the doorway.

"Moira," I said as softly as I could, "Who is this baby? How come the room is so nicely decorated? And where were you earlier?" She walked into the room and grabbed my hand. She led me into the living room and we sat down.

"The room was nicely decorated because the tenants, before the last couple who sold the house, were expecting a baby. The wife died during child-birth and the husband killed himself for love. It's really like a love story," Although she said so, I couldn't feel like she was telling one. It sounded like a horror story. "And the baby you just met is my god-son, Charles Harmon, named after the doctor who delivered him," said Moira, "His parents have to work and they are looking for a babysitter. I am not qualified, but I knew you were a babysitter. So, I left the baby in the room to see if you can handle the job. It seems like you did a great job making him sleep."

"Of course I am qualified. I took courses and I knew all the techniques, 5'S, tricking kids into eating vegetables. You name it, I can do it. I am also qualified to home-school kids until they are junior high..." I paused, "But I don't need a job."

"But you need a hobby. You can't just spend you whole day on the couch, watching TV infomercials. You can take the baby to the park and socialize with other kids. You can take the baby to the mall and buy clothes for him. You can do a lot for the child," Moira said in a day-dreaming tone, "Consider that your new life."

"You can do that too," I pointed out, "I just want to sit on the couch and let the TV feed me with junk shows."

"I specialize in cleaning and you specialize in kids. We need your help," said Moira, "And besides, knowing how to care for a baby is sexy." She touched my hand and I melted.

She just knew when to use the magic touch like a waitress. "Ok, but I want to meet his parents first," I requested.

"They are already here," Moira pointed and I looked in the direction. A couple walked into the living room.

= To Be Continued =


	11. Slut

_**Moria's POV**_

**= Slut =**

It's been two weeks since Kat moved in. To my relief, she had agreed to babysit Charles. She would stay. Today, Kat brought Charles to the mall for baby stuff shopping. I was pouring Kat's wine into the sink. She shouldn't drink that much.

"Bitch."

I turned around and saw Hayden. "What? Slut."

Hayden defended herself, "Don't act like you are better than me. I didn't sleep with men that you didn't sleep with." I never slept with Ben or Travis, but there was no point to argue. She clearly had issues. I turned around and poured another bottle down the sink.

"Hey," Hayden tried to get my attention again.

"What do you want?" I got annoyed.

"It's not your turn to ask question. What do you want from the new tenant?" She asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I tried to control my facial expression.

"You are the one who told the other to scare off those 'innocent' people," Hayden said in an angry voice, "But this one, you want her to stay and babysit the baby? What do you want from her? Why are you using your young face now? She can't even see it!"

"She is a nice person," I replied. I couldn't really think of a nice enough excuse, "And since when do you care about other people?"

"You know Ben and Vivian don't really need a babysitter. You are only asking her to babysit, so they will let her stay. I know you have a secret. I can feel it," She grabbed my arm, "Now, tell me your dirty little secret. What's so special about her? I know you are hiding something and it is driving me nuts not know what it is." She knew me well. I guessed in some way, we were the same type of people.

"I have nothing to hide," I lied.

"Liar," She called me, "I know in that tiny maid brain of yours, you are planning something."

"You are jealous that I have a human to do stuff," I tried to change topic, "But your Larry is in jail because he took the blame for killing Travis."

"He owes me," She spoke angrily, "And you admit you are using her. You try to get her to dig up your body again? You can't do that! I am buried right next to you. People can't know that I am dead!"

It's not what I was planning, but it might help to shut her up by just admitting that. "If you think I am using her, tell her yourself!" I shouted. The door bell rang.

"I heard that her husband cheated on her. She must really hate a mistress very much. What if I also tell her that you slept with your boss and then got shot in the eye by his jealous wife? She is going to get so angry and you will disgust her," She followed me to the door. I knew she wouldn't do that.

"I don't care," I opened the door and smiled at Kat.

= To Be Continued =


	12. Hayden

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Hayden =**

I rang the door bell with my elbow and Moira opened the door for me. She quickly grabbed little Charles from my arms, in case I would drop the baby because I was also carrying many shopping bags, "You bought a lot of things."

"I did. Mostly just baby supplies. How funny that your friends want me to pick up the things for the baby instead of doing it themselves. You know, shopping and playing dress-up is half the fun of raising the baby," I said.

"They want to do it themselves, but they are just too busy," Moira said. I guessed that's fair.

"You could never guess who I just saw in the mall," I laughed, "Vanessa Willis, the bitch who stole my husband."

"And, what did you do? Did you walk away?" Moira's eyes kind of lighted up.

"I convinced her that Charles's my baby with Nate, and it worked," I laughed louder, "The look on her face was priceless."

We brought the bags and the baby into the nursery. "You know, you would make a great mother," Moira asserted as she started taking things out from the bags. There were some clothes, diapers and infant formula.

"No, I know I will be a lousy mother. I don't know anything about parenting because I didn't have a good role model," I teased, "But I will be a cool aunt who spoils the kid. Just look at all the toys I got for Charles."

I took a few puppets from the Toys'R'us bag and I figured I left one of the bags in the car. So, I went downstairs to get it. I walked to my car, but someone was in my front yard. It's a woman in her twenties with brownish hair. "Hi, how may I help you?" I asked.

"It's not your baby. Why are you doing this?" She grabbed my arm and said in a calm tone.

"Who are you? Did Vanessa send you? Tell her to get lost. She and Nate are not getting a single penny from me," I said loudly, almost shouted.

She let go of my arm. "You can't trust her. She is using you," But I guessed she's not sent by Vanessa.

"Who?" I asked. I unlocked the car and took the bag out.

"The maid. She is a real bitch," She said it so calmly and I was almost convinced, "She is using you to take care of the baby. She is taking advantage of you."

I locked the car and walked back to the house. "I don't know you and I don't know what you are talking about." Moira was nice to me. I didn't care if Moira or this woman had an agenda. "Now, please go away," I closed the front door on her. I took a peek through the peephole and she wasn't there.

= To Be Continued =


	13. Image

_**Moira's POV**_

**= Image =**

Later that night, I was in my room reading. It was previously Violet's room, so the decoration was not really for me. Kat knocked and came into my room. She got me a little something, "Nightwear? And it's red." I wasn't sure how I should react. This was so colourful, so young...

"Yes, I never see you changing your maid uniform," She said, "So I figured I could get you something to wear at night."

"I don't like cleaning people's houses in my own clothes," I was reluctant to try it on. I knew she saw me as my young self, but I was sure I would look ridiculous as my true self. It's not for my age.

"But you are not working tonight. And this is your home now. Go, try it on," She insisted. She was just like a little kid who wanted a friend to play dress up. I felt bad rejecting her, so I tried it on.

I wore the night dress and said, "How do I look? I think this is too childish."

"No, you look _sexy_," She came out of the room and came back in again, with a mirror. I hadn't looked into a mirror since the night I died. Even when I was cleaning the house, wiping the mirror, I intended not to stare. I made myself invisible. I didn't want to know how I looked like, my dead eye, wrinkled skin. It would be too much to handle.

Kat was just so enthusiastic, so I just took a quick look at myself. I was shocked.

"This is what I look like?" Was that my face? I looked exactly like the way I did on the day I died. I touched my face to make sure I was not seeing someone else's image, "I look so young."

I was so focus at my own image, I couldn't hear what Kat was saying. She wittily made a few poses that only Marilyn Monroe would make. I watched and laughed. She made me feel so young.

We both sat down on my bed. We looked at each other. She was just so perfect. She made me laugh, she made me feel great about myself, and she made me want to be a better person (or ghost). I liked her.

Then she did something I was not expecting. She leaned forward and kissed me.

I didn't want to push her away. It felt right. I didn't know if I could ever love anyone, but at that moment, my heart melted. Her kiss was warm and she tasted like whiskey. She's been drinking again, and I was drunk on her love. I felt alive. I wished that moment would never end.

Only seconds later, she stopped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't force myself onto you. This must be the alcohol." She ran out of my room, leaving me all alone.

= To Be Continued =


	14. Kiss

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Kiss =**

"See what I got you," I knocked on the door and walked into Moira's room. She was reading. I handed her a bag and she took a set of night dress. It was made for teenagers and young women, nothing too sexy, but I figured it would fit Moira.

"Nightwear? And it's red," Moira said in a flat tone, like she was trying to hide her feeling from me.

"Yes, I never see you changing your maid uniform," I replied, "So I figured I could get you something to wear at night."

"I don't like cleaning people's houses in my own clothes," Moira said.

"But you are not working tonight. And this is your home now. Go, try it on," I insisted, so she walked into the bathroom to get change while I was checking what she was reading. It's a really old book.

Moira came out of the bathroom, "How do I look? I think this is too childish."

"No, you look _sexy_," I joked. I went out of her room and came back in with the full body mirror from my room, "Now you can see yourself the way I see you."

She looked into the mirror and was shocked, "This is what I look like?" She said it slowly like she was digesting the information, "I look so young." She touched her face.

"Don't you look into a mirror when you change into new clothes?" I asked, but she didn't say anything. I released her hair pins and let down her hair. I made a few "pretended to be sexy" poses next to her and said, "When you wear this dress, you have to do this." She laughed at what I did. I joined her laughter. We both sat down on her bed. Geez, I felt like I was in high school again.

I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Her skin was so fair and her hair was so long and smooth. Suddenly, I felt the urge, so I leaned forward and kissed her lips. She didn't push me away. Her lips were so soft and sweet, like chocolate.

It was just a light kiss, but it was inappropriate. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't force myself onto you," I let go of her lips, looked away and felt embarrassed, "This must be the alcohol. I have never kissed a girl." I had dreamed about it, but never in real life. I stood up without looking at Moira's face and quickly ran out of her room.

= To Be Continued =


	15. After Kiss

**_Kat's POV_**

**= After Kiss =**

I rolled around in my bed, kept thinking about the kiss I shared with Moira. I couldn't sleep. I had decided to get more alcohol in my system, so I stood up and walked out of my room.

I walked past Moira's room and the door was not closed. I heard some sounds, like she was crying. I hoped it wasn't because of the kiss. So, I knocked on the door and wanted to apologize again. She didn't reply, so I opened the door and took a peak. I was surprised by what I saw. All I could say was that she wasn't crying.

She was _resting_ on her bed. She was not wearing the night dress I bought her. She was wearing a French maid uniform, with less cloth than her usual one and showing much more of her fair skin. I could see her bra clearly. Her sexy black underpants were still loosely hanging on her thighs. Her hands were in between her legs and her fingers were at the location where it should not be. She grasped for air and moaned. She opened her eyes.

I knew she saw me. She reached her left arm out and signaled me to join her. I panicked. "Kat," She called my name weakly. I melt.

I walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She grabbed me with her left hand. I forced my lips against hers again, this time, with tongue. She wrapped her arms around my head and I touched her private part. I had never been with a woman, but the movements of my hands were so natural.

I unhooked her bra and took her panties off while she unbuttoned my pajama. We were stripped naked in just seconds. I pressed my body against hers, my breasts against hers. We kissed.

I wasn't sure if I was doing it right. I forced my fingers between her legs, while my lips sucked on her nipple. She moaned with pleasure. I continued the motion with my hand and she cried out my name.

I used my hands to hold up her legs and buried my head between them. I never knew I was so good with my tongue. I was just following the lesbian porn my soon-to-be-ex-husband forced me to watch when we were still married. Soon, I could feel her body gave in to absolute pleasure as she screamed out something foreign language that I didn't understand. I was never more turned on.

It was all so intense and we were exhausted soon. We were breathing at the same rhythm. I held her in my arm. We cuddled tightly on her small teen-sized bed.

The alarm clock rang. I opened my eyes. I was in my bed, alone, with my pajama still on. _Damn, the dream was so real._

= To Be Continued =


	16. Elizabeth

_**Moira's POV **_

**= Elizabeth =**

I changed back to my maid clothes and went back to the basement, craving for some touch. Elizabeth Short was laying on the couch, reading some old news articles that Violet printed for her. They were about her death. She loved her fame so badly.

"Hey," I thought I could use her. Now that I thought about it, Beth had black curly hair too. She would make a good substitution for Kat. I climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck. I knew she would never reject me. She placed the paper on the side and welcomed me with a tight hug.

I rubbed my hands against her thighs, and then my hands started to unbutton her dress. Very soon, her dress was on the floor. I kissed her and softly bit her bottom lip while my hands were busy rolling down her pantyhose. Suddenly, she stopped me.

"You are different tonight," She said, "There is someone in your heart. Your kiss was different from the time we tried to seduce Ben. I could feel love in your kiss and that special someone is not me."

"No," I refused to admit the truth. I continued to lock lips with her, but she pushed me away again.

"You are in love with someone," She said.

"Well, I felt something for someone, but it wasn't love," _yet_.

"Don't lie to yourself, honey," She smiled, "I have known you for a long time, Moira. Sometimes, I feel like I know you better than you know yourself, and I can definite tell when you are lying. Don't waste your time with meaningless sex with me. Take this time to think what you should do next."

She left the couch and picked up her dress on the floor, leaving me alone, again. I might as well use this time to clean. My brain worked better when I was cleaning. I decided to rearrange the cushions on the couch.

"Moira," I turned around and there was Vivian and Violet. They looked surprised. Vivian carried on the conversation, "Oh I am sorry, we haven't met. Because of your dress, I had mistaken you with Moira. And your name is?"

_What was going on? _"Vivian, Violet, it's me, Moira," I said.

"Are you kidding me? You look different," said Violet, "You look like you are twenty-five!"

I felt younger too. "Tell me exactly what I look like and what I am wearing now."

"Maid dress, as usual," Vivian said, "It's just your face."

"Stockings? And how long is my dress?" I asked. I wasn't sure they were seeing my seductive look or I actually grew younger.

"Knee length dress and no stockings," Violet said in the doubtful tone, "What happened to you?"

"I don't know." _No stockings, so, not sex look. Did I go back in time?_

"She has seen her own face," The wisdom man came out from the dark, "It looks like someone has found her self-esteem." He laughed hysterically and disappeared again.

= To Be Continued =


	17. Date

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Date =**

_Damn, why do I always dream about making out or having sex with women?_ I asked myself. Something must be wrong with me. I was not a lesbian. Maybe I was temporary "over men".

My phone beeped. I checked my text message, "_Everything is prepared. Please call me._" It was from my accountant. "Hi Brian," I called, "Some paper needs to be signed?... Cool." Maybe, to get Moira out of my head, all I needed was a man in my life.

"Hey, you want to meet for dinner tonight?... Yes, a date... Good, I will see you tonight. Don't forget to bring the paper." I hung up.

I went downstairs for breakfast, "Good morning, Moira." She tried to avoid looking into my eyes.

"About last night..." I tried to explain.

"Was nothing," Moira interrupted, "Don't worry about it."

"Cool," I agreed, "By the way, you don't have to prepare dinner for me tonight. I have a date."

She turned around. I saw a hint of disappointment or jealousy on her face.

"Oh no you can't," She said, "Don't you remember? You promised Ben and Vivian to babysit Charles tonight. They are attending a dinner party at a friend's house."

"I don't remember any of that," I tried to search my memory, but there was nothing.

"But you did promise them. Guess you have to cancel your dinner plan," She continued.

"You can babysit Charles when I am out for dinner," I suggested.

However, Moira persisted, "But I am your housekeeper, not their babysitter."

I thought for a minute, "What if I invite Brian to come here for dinner? I am a good cook and there is no rule saying that I can't bring my friends over when I am babysitting at my own home. That's it! I am genius." Moira faked a smile and walked away.

* * *

It was five and I finished throwing the main course in the oven. Moria walked into the kitchen. I asked, "Hey Moira, what time is Charles coming?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Vivian just called. The dinner was cancelled, so you don't have to babysit tonight," She said.

"I wish you would tell me earlier," I cut the basil leaf in half and tossed them in the salad, "Would you like to join us for dinner? I made molten chocolate cakes for dessert."

"It's okay. I will eat in the kitchen," She answered.

"Nonsense. You are my friend, not my servant. You should join us. That will make a first date less awkward," I insisted.

"Okay," she nodded.

* * *

The door bell rang, it was six. "Hi," I welcomed Brian into the house.

"First thing," He handed me the document and I quickly skimmed through and signed it, "Great, official duty is done and starting this minute, we are not longer accountant and client."

I led him into the dining room. Brian was not a hot guy. In fact, he was a gross looking fellow. He had this weird skin condition like eczema that his skin kept flaking and he was going bald. I was not trying to discriminate him because of his apparel, but it's just gross and not turning me on. Although he was only in his early thirties, he would be a real-life example of a forty-year-old virgin. Wait no, with his look, he would never get laid. I didn't even know why I asked him for a date. I must be so desperate when I woke up this morning.

Moira, wearing a nice dinner dress with her red hair down, came in, "This is Moira, my roommate. I hope you don't mind, she will be joining us tonight. This is Brian." She looked hot.

"It's my pleasure meeting you, Moira," They shook hands. "It is nice to meet you, too."

I could see Brian was eyeing Moira. I felt a bit of jealousy in the dark place of my heart.

I felt weird. I was not jealous about Brian eyeing Moira, but I was jealous about Moira being eyed. I meant, I didn't mind my date eyeing a hot girl, but I minded my hot roommate being checked out by a not-hot guy. Did I care about Moira this much?

I faked a cough, "I will bring over the food."

"I will help," Moira walked to the kitchen with me. When Brian was not in sight, she whispered in my ear, "What do you see in this guy?"

"I don't know," I handed Moira the plates and grabbed the salad bowl with my hands, "You can't judge a book by its cover. Besides, it's only a first date. I don't know what this will lead to." I couldn't tell her that I was trying to forget about a sex dream with her in it.

"Please tell me he is not staying the night," Moira signed.

"No way. I don't sleep with man on our first date," I replied, "Actually, the only man I have ever been with is that jerk who cheated on me. We had been together since I was fifteen."

"Man? What about women?" Moira wittily asked.

"Never. The only woman I have ever kissed is you," Then, it was an awkward silent moment.

"Do you ladies need help?" Brian stuck his head in the kitchen and asked.

"No, we are coming," I answered back.

= To Be Continued =


	18. Dinner

_**Moira's POV**_

**= Dinner =**

So, it happened.

I checked with a few others in the house. None of them could see me as my "real age" anymore. They were all seeing my twenty-nine-year-old face without wearing stockings, except Hugo and a few other horny guys.

"Geez, Moira, are you in love?" Violet asked, "Only love makes a woman feel younger."

How did that happen? Did I really fall in love with Kat? She was married to a man, there was no way she would fall for a woman. It must be because she was drunk last night. She would never love me, and it's just wrong for me to have feeling for her. She was my best friend's daughter after all.

Soon, the sun rose. I went upstairs for prepare things for Kat.

"Good morning, Moira," She woke up early today.

I didn't want things to be weird between us, so I looked away. She probably didn't even remember.

"About last night..." Oh no, she did.

"Was nothing," I interrupted. I didn't want to lose her because of a drunken mistake she made, "Don't worry about it."

She smiled, "Cool! By the way, you don't have to prepare dinner for me tonight. I have a date."

A date? How could she? We just kissed last night. You couldn't switch sides like that.

I quickly said, "Oh no you can't. Don't you remember? You promised Ben and Vivian to babysit Charles tonight. They are attending a dinner party at a friend's house."

"I don't remember any of that," Of course you didn't remember it. I just lied.

"But you did promise them. Guess you have to cancel your dinner plan," I continued my lie.

Although I kept shutting her ideas down, she came up with the perfect solution. She would invite the man to come for dinner tonight. Well, at least it's in this house and I could destroy the idea from the inside. I smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

Wait, why was I planning to destroy her love life?

I saw Kat putting things in the oven and I walked into the kitchen. It's too late to not have the dinner in the house. She saw me and asked, "Hey Moira, what time is Charles coming?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Vivian just called. The dinner was cancelled, so you don't have to babysit tonight," I replied. There was no point bring Charles into this. I wouldn't want Ben or Vivian to suspect anything.

"I wish you would tell me earlier. Would you like to join us for dinner? I made molten chocolate cakes for dessert," She invited.

"It's okay. I will eat in the kitchen," How could I destroy a dinner party if I could be seen?

"Nonsense. You are my friend, not my servant. You should join us. That will make a first date less awkward," She insisted. With her pretty begging eyes, I couldn't refuse.

"Okay," I nodded. Maybe I could seduce the man and make him leave Kat alone.

Not long after, the door bell rang and Kat went to get the door. I went to get changed. I picked a green dinner dress that clearly showed my cleavage. It was a dress from the rich tenant who lived here ten years ago. Actually, we didn't need to change physically. All we needed to do was to "think I want to wear this". The house would dress us up whatever we wanted. Nevertheless, we had a giant wardrobe in the basement. It was filled with clothes we stole from the previous tenants. It's fun to play dress up sometimes, even for ghosts.

I let down my long red hair and put on sharp peach red lipstick. I was ready to seduce whoever wanted to date Kat, but when Kat brought her date into the dining room, my jaw dropped. He was the least sexually attractive man I had ever seen in my life. Baldness and flaking skin? It looked like I didn't have to worry at all.

Kat introduced us, "This is Moira, my roommate. I hope you don't mind, she will be joining us tonight. This is Brian."

"It's my pleasure meeting you, Moira," We shook hands. "It is nice to meet you, too." I didn't really want to touch him.

Seconds later, Kat interrupted, "I will bring over the food."

She was my hero. I didn't want to be in the same room with Brian, "I will help." We went into the kitchen together. I quickly washed my hand. I have touched a lot of dirty things in my life, but I didn't want any "Brian" on me. I whispered, "What do you see in this guy?"

"I don't know," She handed me some empty plates, "You can't judge a book by its cover. Besides, it's only a first date. I don't know what this will lead to."

"Please tell me he is not staying the night," I begged. I didn't care if her heart did not belong to me, but I wouldn't want her to date this man.

"No way. I don't sleep with man on our first date," She replied, "Actually, the only man I have ever been with is that jerk who cheated on me. We had been together since I was fifteen."

Only one man and he cheated. "Man? What about women?" I joked.

"Never. The only woman I have ever kissed is you," I was happy that she counted that as our kiss.

"Do you ladies need help?" Brian asked.

"No, we are coming," Kat answered back and we returned to the dining room with food cooked by Kat. The dinner was not bad. The food was terrific and Brian was actually a very nice and sweet guy, just a bit creepy with his appearance. He would make a good friend, but he was not good enough to be Kat's future husband.

The dinner lasted around three hours. We finished dessert and drank the whole pot of coffee. I had a feeling that Brian didn't want to leave.

"It's getting late," I started. The look on Brian's face still hadn't changed, "Don't you have to work tomorrow, Brian?" I asked.

"It's okay, I can stay later," He said.

"I am going to bed now," I said.

"It's all right, Kat and I can continue to talk," He just didn't want to leave.

Kat gave me a "save me, Moira" look, so I continued, "Kat, don't you have to work early tomorrow?"

Then Kat continued my lie and said, "Right, Vivian and Ben are dropping off Charles at six in the morning tomorrow. Guess I have to go to bed too." Together, we walked to the door.

The staircase was facing the door and it looked like Brian wanted to go upstairs. I faked a cough and said, "The door is this way."

He gave Kat a begging look. Sadly, begging looks only worked for kids and hot girls. Kat opened to door, "Safe drive."

"I will call you," Brian made the telephone sign with his hand. Kat smiled and closed the door.

"Gonna have a second date?" I asked.

"Maybe," said Kat. We both laughed.

= To Be Continued =


	19. Text

_**Moira's POV**_

**= Text =**

Brian and Kat went out for their third date. I couldn't believe there was a second date in the first place. I kept asking myself. What did Kat see in him?

I didn't know if Kat was coming home tonight. If she was, would she bring Brian into her room? Would he be spending the night here? I had too many questions in my head.

I went up to her room and lay on her bed. Oh, she smelled good. I turned on her music player.

"_I love that lavender blonde_

_The way she moves, the way she walks_

_I touch myself, can't get enough_

_And in the silence of the night_

_Through all the tears and all the lies_

_I touch myself and it's alright_"

I didn't know who sang this song and what the true meaning of this song was. Drinking? Girl toying with herself? All I knew was, the song spoke my heart.

"_And when something falls out of place_

_I take my time, I put it back_

_I touch myself till I'm on track_"

Maybe I should clean the house now. It really helped me clearing my head. I made her bed and cleaned up her messy make-up.

"_So happy I could die and it's alright_"

I might be dead, but I had never felt more alive when I was with her.

Soon, I heard some noise and I took a peek through the window of her room. A car was parked in front of the house. Great, she was back. I hoped she would not bring him in. For the last couple days, I had done some thinking and I knew I cared for her, more than just a friend. I also knew the feeling was not mutual, but it's been years since I met someone I felt a connection with. I couldn't bear the pain of losing her. Not so soon, at least.

Minutes had passed and they were still on the car. Were they making out? God, please. I hadn't prayed for years, but this was a good moment.

She opened the car door and quickly ran out. Brian was still on the car. I quickly ran downstairs to meet her. I sat on the couch in the living room, turned on the television, and pretended nothing had happened. "How was the date?" I asked. Thank god. She didn't bring him in.

"Not bad," She smiled. She threw her purse on the couch and walked upstairs to get changed.

The date went well. My heart sank. If the relationship didn't end on a third date, then I would end it. Maybe I would call him. No, he knew my voice. Maybe I would send him a text. I knew Violet used to text her friend all the time. I took Kat's phone out of her purse, realized I knew nothing about modern technologies, "Violet!"

She showed up. "You calling for me?"

"How do I send a break-up message to a guy?" I asked.

"Who are you breaking up with?" Violet joked.

"Not me, it's for Kat," I said.

"Wait, you are trying to bring up her and her boyfriend? Sounds like fun?" said Violet, "Have they slept together yet?"

"I don't think so," I asked, "Why does it matter?"

"Then we can send him the 'I Would Never Have Sex with You' video from youtube. Give me the phone," I passed Violet the phone, "First, we go youtube and search for this video." She typed the song name and hit the magnifying glass, "Then we click share. What is his name?"

"Brian," I said.

She picked the person from phonebook, "and now you can click 'send'." She gave me the phone.

Suddenly, we heard Kat walking downstairs. "Quick hide!" I said.

"What? She couldn't see me," Violet rolled her eyes. _How could I forget that?_

Kat entered the room again. She caught me, "What's up?"

"I thought your phone rang, so I checked it," I handed her the phone, "But it was not ringing."_ Damn it! I haven't pressed "send"._

Violet was in the side, laughing her gut out.

= To Be Continued =


	20. Alcohol

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Alcohol =**

Brian drove me to my house. We were at movie and dinner. The movie was good and the dinner was fun. Nevertheless, it was our third date. I was supposed to either have the "Let's stay friends" speech with him or welcome him to the house to have "coffee". It was obvious how I felt, but I didn't think he got it yet. How should I start?

"Well, it's been fun," I said, followed by another moment of awkward silent. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, trying to kiss me. I knew his skin condition was genetic and was not contagious, but it's just... I didn't want to touch him or him to touch me. It's just gross.

_Don't you dare kissing me!_ My heart screamed. I leaned away from him and he opened his eyes, puzzled. It looked like that he hadn't gotten the idea. I had to tell him the truth, "I am sorry, Brian. Let's stay friends."

"Why? I thought we had a great time. We really clicked," His eyes were begging for an answer, "What did I do wrong tonight?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. But... you know I am going through a bad divorce, that's why I hired you to assess my total asset. I don't think I am ready to be in a relationship again yet," I thought of a lame-but-always-work excuse, "Don't wait for me. You are a great man and all the women out there will be happy to have you." I told a lie. He would definitely die a virgin.

I opened the car door and quickly sneaked out, "Good bye, nice Brian." I waved good bye and ran back into the house. I took a peek through the peephole and his car was still parked in front of my house. I hoped he was not crying in his car. _Please drive away._

I walked into the living room and Moira was there to greet me. "How was the date?" She asked.

"Not bad," I lied. I wasn't ready to tell Moira that on the last two dates I had with Brian, all I could think of was her.

I threw my purse on the couch and walked upstairs to get changed. Minutes later, I came downstairs again. I saw Moira holding my phone, "What's up?"

"I thought your phone rang, so I checked it," She handed me the phone, "But it was not ringing."

"Cool," I walked to the mini-bar and opened a bottle of rum, "You want a drink?" I asked. She shook her head. "Okay," I poured myself half a bottle and started intoxicating myself.

"I don't think Brian is the kind of guy who likes a drunken woman," said Moira.

"Who cares about what he thinks?" I asked, "He is not for me. I gave him the 'let's be friend' conversation tonight." I saw the corner of Moira's lips rose slightly. Was that a sign of relief?

I finished my cup and started to feel light-headed. Moira came to my side and said, "You really should quit. Let me bring help you to your room." She walked me to my room and tossed me on my bed. She took my shoes off and tucked me into bed, "Sweet dreams." She kissed my cheek.

I knew it was the right moment. I grabbed her arm tightly, "Don't go. Please."

She sat down on my bed and joked, "What? You want a bedtime story?" She rubbed my hair with her other hand like I was a little kid.

"No," I held her hand, "I can't hide my feeling anymore." I sat up and kissed her lips again, "I like you. I don't know what it means. I am not a lesbian, but I just can't resist you any longer."

She didn't say anything.

"The reason why I asked Brian out was because I was trying to forget about my feeling for you but when I was at my date tonight with Brian, I was thinking about you. When he tried to kiss me, I just felt disgusted. I knew you were in the house, waiting for me to come back, and I couldn't wait to run back into the house." I spilled my heart, "From the moment we met, I knew I had been longing for you all my life and my kiss with you was just so..." She stopped my murmuring by kissing me back.

"You know what. I was feeling the same thing," She smiled.

I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming this time, "So, what should we do now?"

"What do other girls do after they confess their feelings for each other?" She asked.

"I am not sure, but based on those lesbian 'movies' I watched with Nate," _Yes, I did mean porn_, "After they tell each other their love, they strip each other naked and start rubbing their private parts together on the bed."

"I could live with that," She laughed.

"Me too," I joined her laughter. I French-kissed her again and pulled her onto the bed with me.

I pinched myself again. "Why do you keep pinching yourself?" She asked me.

"I just want to make sure that this is not a sex dream," I said it out, "And I am telling you, if I really am dreaming, this is very real." And I would never want to wake up.

= To Be Continued =

Stay tuned for World To Come Part M again. See "After Alcohol". ]:) *evil smile. It should be posted within the next couple days.


	21. After Alcohol

_**Kat's POV**_

**= After Alcohol =**

Moira was lying right next to me on my bed. I climbed on top of her and started kissing her lips. I softly bit her lower lip, feeling it was sexy to do so. I unbuttoned the top few buttons of her maid dress while kissing down her neck. I wasn't sure exactly what to do, but I let my body guide me.

I held her hand with my right hand. I locked lips with her. I took off her underpants and rubbed her private parts with my left hand. When I was with Nate, I didn't go on top often, but with Moira, I wanted to be on top. I just wanted absolute control. I was greedy. I wanted her. I wanted her bad. She was like the missing puzzle piece of my life and I needed her to complete me. I would never let her go.

I took off her bra and started sucking on her nipple, like I was a baby, wanting her mama's care. The top part of her maid dress was completely unbuttoned and laying underneath her topless body. The bottom part of her dress was still hanging on body. My fingers were dancing in and out of her pussy and she breathed heavily for air. I licked her like she put the salt on her body and I was licking before doing a tequila shot. We needed a break.

She stood up to take off her dress completely. I looked at her hot body and I couldn't let the opportunity go. I was on my knees. I grabbed her while she was still standing up and I started eating her pussy. "Wait," She cried out, but I didn't care. She held on to the nightstand to support her body while I was busy licking. I slowly taught myself how to please a woman.

Her legs quivered and shook. I could feel she was reaching orgasm. "Oh god, don't stop," She collapsed onto my bed and I continued the cunnilingus in a missionary position with my fingers in her pussy. I was good with my tongue. "I am coming," I could feel her pussy trying to push my fingers out, so I released my lips and my fingers. She squirted all over my naked body. Her whole body shivered with excitement. I resumed kissing her on her lips and neck and I playfully bit her shoulder softly.

* * *

"Is this really your first time with a woman?" She asked.

"Of course, why would I lie?" I replied.

"You surprise me," She laughed, "Has anyone told you that you are a good kisser?"

"No, but for the record, I have only kissed two people in my whole life," I stole a kiss from Moira.

She was resting in my arm. I smiled and looked at her, "Sweet dream, honey." I kissed her forehead.

= To Be Continued =


	22. Morning

_**Moira's POV**_

**= Morning =**

She opened a bottle of alcohol and started drinking again. I have got to make her stop drinking, "I don't think Brian is the kind of guy who likes a drunken woman."

She poured the alcohol into her mouth, "Who cares about what he thinks? He is not for me. I gave him the 'let's be friend' conversation tonight." _They broke up. _I knew it was wrong, but I could feel my heart cheering.

"You really should quit. Let me bring help you to your room." I took her to her room and tucked her into bed, "Sweet dreams." I kissed her cheek like a loving mother. She grabbed me, "Don't go. Please."

I sat down on my bed, "What? You want a bedtime story?"

"No. I can't hide my feeling anymore." She kissed me, "I like you. I don't know what it means. I am not a lesbian, but I just can't resist you any longer." _She liked me._ I lost my thought for a minute. "From the moment we met, I knew I had been longing for you all my life and my kiss with you was just so..."

I couldn't wait until she finished talking. I kissed her back, "You know what. I was feeling the same thing."

She kissed me again and pulled me onto the bed with her. We had a wonderful night together. Well, actually, I had a wonderful night. Kat seemed to be doing all the "heavy lifting". I could not believe it was her first time with a woman because she just knew so well how to pleasure a woman. Elizabeth was probably more experienced, but it's different when it's with someone I cared about. Her touch was electric. Her kiss awoke my long-slept desires. I wanted more of her. I wanted her all to myself. It's stupid for her husband to leave her for anyone else. The only way I could repay her was kissing her back.

Night night. We felt asleep in each other's arms. I hadn't had a night of rest since the day I was murdered in this haunted house. It felt so good to close my eyes and not give a care to this world.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was still on Kat's bed, but the other side of the bed was empty.

"Kat?" I asked myself. Was I just a prize she won last night? Was she leaving? Did she just sleep with me because she was affected by the wine last night?

I looked up and there she was, sitting at her computer. _Thank god, she is still here._ I put on her bathroom gown to cover my bare skin. There were Kat's love bite marks all over my body. I didn't know she was such a biter, but none of these bites hurt. They were just proof that she loved me. I walked close to her. Her eyes were so focused at the screen. She didn't realize I was behind her.

"What are you doing?" I decided to surprise her and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Morning, sweetie," She turned around and stole a kiss, "You are up so early."

"Not as early as you," I kissed her back, "What are you looking at?"

"I am just buying some lesbian sex toys," She stuck her tongue out. I smiled.

I went to the windows and opened the curtain to let some light in. It's a nice morning.

_Shit. Brian's car is still out there._

= To Be Continued =


	23. Nate

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Nate =**

I was on eBay, looking at stuff when my loved one wrapped her arms around my neck, "What are you doing?"

"Morning, sweetie," I turned around and kissed her cheek, "You are up so early." We flirted and kissed for a while before I returned to my computer to pay for the things I just bought.

"Kat, did you know that Brian's car is still here? He is probably still crying inside," Moira looked out the window.

"What the hell?" I walked to the window. She was right that the car was still here, "I will go check on him. I hope he didn't kill himself." I put on my normal clothes quickly and walked downstairs. I didn't know how I could explain to him. I walked out of the front gates and to the car.

I knocked on his car window and woke him. He looked at me with his begging eyes again. I would do anything if Moira used this on me, but Brian was too unhandsome to use it. He opened his side window, "Kat, I knew you would come back and accept my love."

"I thought I told you last night. I can't be with you. I am sorry if I have led you on," I stepped back, "Parking your car in front of my driveway and sitting here all night... That's just creeping me out."

He got out of his car and walked towards me. He grabbed my wrist, so tight that it hurt, "Please, don't leave me. I know we belong together."

"Let me go, you are hurting me," I tried to shake him off, but his grab was strong. Suddenly, a car parked on the opposite side of the road and someone walked out.

"Hey, you heard the lady. Let her go," The man walked toward us. Brian still wouldn't let go, so the man pushed him onto the ground. He was tall and strong. He could protect me - one of the reasons why I was in love with him eleven years ago.

"This is none of your business," Brian cried out even though he was eating dirt.

"This IS my business. She is my wife," Nate showed off his muscles. Brian crawled his way back to his car and drove away. Anyone would know picking on a guy, who was double their size, was dumb. Well, Nate was not really a big guy. Brian was just tiny. Nate looked at me and said, "Well, I can't believe you could bang a guy like him after we broke up."

"He is my accountant and we only went out for three dates. We didn't even kiss," I didn't know why I was explaining to my ex, but he just fought off my stalker. So, I guessed it would be nice if I would get him a coffee, "Well, it's early. Would you like to come in and have something to eat or drink?" I hoped Moira wouldn't mind.

"I would love to," He smiled with his perfect teeth.

= To Be Continued =


	24. Talk

_**Moira's POV**_

**= Talk =**

"Kat, did you know that Brian's car is still here? He is probably still crying inside," I told Kat.

She walked next to me and looked out the window, "What the hell? I will go check on him. I hope he didn't kill himself." She put on her clothes and left the room.

I looked into Kat's closet and changed into something nice. I wanted to look great for my love. Maybe I should make her pancakes for breakfast.

I looked out the window again watched Kat walking to Brian's car and talking to him. He got out and grabbed her. I had got to save her, but as soon as I turned around, I realized someone was standing behind me.

"Ben," I called his name, "Move aside, I need to help Kat."

"What can you do? She is outside the gate. You can never save her even if he kills her right in front of your eyes," He just knew how to ruin the mood, "You are dead. You should never have slept with her last night. She can have a real life out there, but you just have to keep her here. That is so selfish."

I couldn't believe he just called me selfish. I wasn't the one who cheated on his wife, begged for forgiveness and cheated on her again.

Vivian showed up too, "Ben is right. You know this house is cursed. If she stays here, she will get killed. If you love her, you will need to get her out of this house before she gets too attached to you."

They might be right, but I didn't care what they said. It's none of their business. I heard a noise – it's Brian's car. I looked out the window and saw Brian driving away. Kat and someone were walking back to the house. "I don't take orders from ghosts. And would you excuse me? Kat is coming back." Ben and Vivian both shook their heads and moved to the side.

I came downstairs, into the kitchen where I smelled coffee and waffles, "Your waffles smell good." I couldn't believe the man I just saw was sitting in the kitchen. Brian was gone and now this man? What was with Kat? Was I just the rebound sex she was looking for?

"Hi, I don't think we have ever met," He held his hand out and wanted to shake my hands, but I didn't do it.

"Moira, this is Nate, my ex, and Nate, this is Moria, my roommate," Kat introduced. Although I had heard about his name many many times, I had never seen pictures of Nate. He was five-eleven, pretty face, nice brown hair, tan, muscular and pretty hot. Without lifting up his shirt, I already knew he had a six-pack. I could definitely tell why Kat fell for him. And with his lawyer education and desperate hungry women in-and-out of the firm, there was no way this man would not cheat.

"Soon-to-be-ex, not quite ex yet," Nate corrected Kat, "Kat, why didn't you tell me you have such a sexy roommate?" How charming the way he talked?

_I don't know you, but I hate you._

I could clearly tell that he wanted to get back with Kat. It's time for me to do something.

= To Be Continued =


	25. Back

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Back =**

I welcomed him into the house and brought him into the kitchen. Moira wasn't there, so I supposed she was still in my room. I turned on the coffee machine and threw some eggo waffles into the oven, "So..." It's hard to start a conversion. He was probably here for one thing, "Don't worry. Charles is not your son. I tricked Vanessa."

"What?" Nate looked puzzled.

"I saw Vanessa in the mall a few weeks ago while I was babysitting for a friend. And I told her that the kid, Charles, was your son," I laughed.

"Evil you," He joined my laugh, "She never told me that."

"I can't believe she didn't tell you. I thought she would make a big scene," Too bad she didn't show she true self. She was never the innocent "legally blond" she pretended to be. I poured him a cup of coffee, double sugar, no cream.

"We broke up last week," He took a sip from his cup, "You still remember how I like my coffee."

"Of course, we were married for seven, almost eight years," I knew I was supposed to say, _I am sorry you two broke up_, but my heart just screamed, _Ha! I knew you two would break up!_ So, I avoided talking by taking a sip out of my mug too.

"So, I am looking for a place to live. I was staying in motel, but I know it's far cheaper to stay in a friend's house," _Wait, is he trying to move in here?_ "You have this really big house and you might want some company?"

"Are you trying to get back with me after you slept and broke up with that man-stealing bitch?" I asked.

"Don't think of it this way... Us, living together, like roommates. I will pay you rent," He tried to explain, "Please... I just saved you from that creepy guy and I swear I have changed. I am a new person now." It's true that he scared away Brian, but now I had another uninvited guest wanting to stay here.

I heard some noise, and the next second, Moira just came downstairs. "Your waffles smell good," She said when she walked into the kitchen and got surprised by Nate.

"Hi, I don't think we have ever met," said Nate. To my surprise, Nate's eyes didn't light up when he saw Moira. She was so sexy, wearing my favorite off-white night gown with a pink silk night robe. I was five-four and Moira was around five-seven-and-a-half. So, when she was wearing my night gown, she was showing way more skin than she should. If Nate wasn't in the room, I would rush over and make out with her now.

"Moira, this is Nate, my ex, and Nate, this is Moria, my roommate," I knew I shouldn't say roommate, but I couldn't tell Nate that I slept with a woman last night.

"Soon-to-be-ex, not quite ex yet," Nate attempted to correct me, "Kat, why didn't you tell me you have such a sexy roommate?"

"Kat, I think the bath tub drain is clogged, would you like to take a look?" She signaled me to meet her outside. I followed her. Immediately, I knew she didn't want to talk about the drain, but about Nate. We had only known each other for weeks, but I could already tell what she really wanted. I impressed myself.

"Do you girls need help? I am quite handy," Nate asked.

"It's okay. I can handle it," I left the kitchen and walked into my bedroom with Moira.

"What's that?" Moira asked.

I pretended to not know, "What is what?" I thought she was yelling because I just called her my roommate, but it wasn't why she was mad.

"Your ex-husband. Why is he here?" She sounded jealous.

"You know what? You sound so sexy when you are jealous," I kissed her neck.

"Don't try to blind me with sex," She didn't push me away, so I continued to kiss her.

"He just scared off Brian for me, so I kind of owe him one now. And he broke up with Vanessa, so he was looking for a place to live," My hands were wondering to places where it shouldn't be.

"And he came to you. You are letting him to stay here? NO!" I took my hands off her, thinking her NO was referring to my action, not my decision.

"He is not trying to get back together with me," I said.

"He broke your heart and turned you into an alcoholic," Moira looked at me.

"Nan, I think I got the alcoholic gene from my mother. I started drinking even before I was fifteen. I just didn't get drunk as often as after the break-up," I begged her with my eyes, "Besides, he did kind of save my life this morning. If you have been there, if you have seen it, I bet ya, you would have said I owed him my life too. Despite of his muscular body, he is like a big baby and he needs to live with someone, or he will accidentally hurt himself. I did vow eight years ago that I would take care of him."

"Well, you were married to him for such a long time. It's only odd if you could reject him and turned him away. If you rejected him, you wouldn't be the Kat I fell for," Thank you, Moira for being so understanding.

"Yes," I signed. Had I always been this softhearted under my hard shell?

"Okay, but what room is he sleeping in?" Moira asked, "We only have two rooms what have real beds in them."

"Your room," I replied.

"What about me?" She asked again.

"My room of course," We kissed again. We were still in the honeymoon phase. I hope we would stay in this phase forever, "Let's have some breakfast."

We came downstairs. Nate was holding his hands under running cold water, "Hi ladies. The oven dinged and the waffles were ready. I tried to take them out and I got burned."

I turned at Moira and gave her the "yes, big baby" look.

= To Be Continued =

To those who are confused by math... Kat met Nate at age 15, married at 18, separated at 25 and now she is almost 26.


	26. Bath

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Bath =**

I took the eggo waffles out of the oven and stacked them on a big plate. I passed out the forks and knives and placed the waffles on the center of the table. We all sat around the kitchen island table, Moira on my left and Nate on my right.

"Let's dig in!" Nate stuck his fork onto the top eggo waffle and then Moira stuck her fork onto the same waffle. She stared at Nate will an emotionless look on her face. She knew he was going for the waffle and she wanted to take from him. Did I sense a hint of jealousy? I was actually happy about it. She was only jealous because she cared.

"Lady first," Nate removed his fork and smiled politely. "So, are we roommate now or not?" He asked with his signature smile.

"Nate, you can stay. I will make you a cheap deal - one thousand a month, fifty percent deposit," I knew I sounded greedy, but he said he was going to pay for the room, "If you can get me the money now, I will show you your room after breakfast."

"Deal," He took out his big thick wallet and gave me two thousand dollars, "Take the extra five hundred as breakfast and dinner money." That damn lawyer bastard had so much money in his wallet and he was trying to make me pay him alimony.

After breakfast, Moira and I led Nate upstairs to show him Moira's room, single bed, teenager style decoration in a way. Nate asked, "Whose room is that?"

"This is Moira's room, but she will be staying with me. It's more convenience - boy's room, girls' room," I pointed at my room's direction, "And my room... is off limit for you." He wanted me to show him around, but I knew Moira knew this place better than I did. So, I kindly said Moira would love to do it. She stared at me with tiny bit of hatred.

After that, Nate said he had to drive back to the motel to pick up his belongings, so I brought him to the door, while Moira was planning to take a bath. At the doorway, Nate put his arm around my shoulders and said, "I know it's hard for us to get back together after what I have put you through, but we can work one step at a time. I will do my best to make you forgive me."

_Yes, I will forgive you, but I can never fall back in love with you because someone has already filled the void in my heart,_ I thought to myself. He got back to his car and drove away.

I walked upstairs and back to my room. There, Moira was taking her bubble bath. I stripped myself naked immediately and gave her a shoulder massage, "Mind if I join you?" I stole a kiss from that lovely redheaded lady. I knew that wasn't a NO.

I climbed into the bath tub and sat right across her. Our legs were crossing. I splashed some water at her. She laughed. I quickly embraced her with a hug.

"I am sorry I told Nate that you were my roommate, not my girlfriend," I apologized.

"You did? I didn't catch that part. I was just shocked to see your ex-husband," She kissed my nose, "Don't you worry. I understand. It's hard to come out to your ex-husband."

"You are the best, Moira. Let me wash your hair," She turned around and I put some shampoo on my hands.

"I couldn't remember the last time someone wash my hair, maybe when I was a kid and my mother washed mine," She had a dreamy look on her face, "My family was poor when I was a kid, but I was always happy."

I rubbed her red naturally-curly hair, "Well, are you happy now?"

"I guess I am," She leaned her body closer to me.

"What do you mean by you guess? If you aren't happy, I will make you," I knew she was smiling.

= To Be Continued =


	27. Jerk

_**Moira's POV**_

**= Jerk =**

Apparently, Nate broke up with his girlfriend and wanted to move in with us. I thought I was a master of manipulating men, but Kat somehow convinced me to let him stay. I had a feeling that I was caring too much about her. Maybe I should listen to Vivien and Ben and let her go.

The next day, Kat was out having a sunny day walk with Charles. I was doing what I did best – cleaning the house and of course, with my maid uniform. Around ten, Nate walked into the kitchen in his pajama pants, topless, "Morning, Moira!"

"Morning," The least I could do was be polite.

"I am so hungry," He grabbed the box of cereal and poured a big bowl. That could feed Kat for three days. He looked up and asked, "Why are you dressing like that? And where is Kat?" I felt like his eyes lighted up.

I knew he could saw me the way guys did. Even if he didn't, he would still see me as my young non-seductive self. Either way, he would fall for me if I wanted him to. "Kat didn't tell you. I am the house maid," I said without even looking at him, "Kat is out with Charles, the baby that she was babysitting."

"Why is she babysitting? She is so rich," Didn't he need to go to work? I thought he was a lawyer.

"It's a hobby. She is doing it for free," _and for me. _"Don't you have to go to work?"

"I didn't want to see Vanessa at the office every day after we broke up. So, I quitted," He said like it was nothing. Was he about to leech off from Kat? I wouldn't let him. Maybe I could seduce him and prove to Kat that he was not worthy of her. But... that would ruin my relationship with her too.

I didn't know what I was thinking. I walked toward Nate and wrapped my arms around his chest from behind, "You know, Kat is not in the house. It's just you and me."

He unwrapped my arms gently, "I am sorry if I am sending the wrong signal. I cheat on Kat once and I will never do it again. I love her." He turned around.

Maybe Kat was right and he did change. Maybe he thought I was testing him. Maybe he was a good man and was misunderstood. Maybe he knew Kat had money and wanted a split. Maybe he was like Ben, really feeling sorry. But he could be just like Hugo, just a cheater and a rapist.

I smiled and stepped back. Maybe I should let Kat go with him.

"I know you slept with Kat," Suddenly, he said something that touched my nerve.

"What?" How could he possible know? Was he just another stalker like Brian?

"Don't lie. I saw the bite marks," He pointed at my left arm, "I have known with Kat for eleven years. She lost my virginity to me and I know every one of her moves. She is quite a biter, isn't she?"

How dare he say something like that to me?

"You are just an experiment. Kat is not gay. She will come back to me," He smiled with confidence, "Maybe after we get back together, you can join us for a little 3P."

How dare he even mention to me? What a jerk! I knew my face was red, not because I was embarrassed, but because I was angry. Not angry about why Kat was letting him stay, but angry about the fact that Kat was married to this guy. If I had known Kat earlier, or stolen her from her drunken mother while she was a baby, this could be very different.

I slapped him. He didn't look sad, or apologize. He just looked at me like a bad boy. I left the room and went to the basement.

The basement was quite empty. I didn't know where everyone went. Tate was sitting on the couch, reading something. He looked at me.

"You want me to kill him?" He asked. Tate just knew everything in the house.

"No," Was his brain only thinking about murder? "I don't want him to be here forever."

"You want me to kill her? You can be with her forever. It's kind of romantic," He asked again. Did he want me and Kat to be like the two gay men he killed?

"No, the last thing I want would be seeing her die and be stuck here with me," Yes, maybe I should let her go, "Are you having mommy issue again? Go back to your Nora. I don't need your help."

"You know I have mommy issue. I can't stand a lady crying," He said it sincerely.

"I am not crying," I held my fist, "I am just angry."

"Kat is young enough to be your daughter," He said.

"Violet is young enough to be your daughter too," I said sarcastically.

"But I will forever be a teenager," I stared at him, and he quickly corrected himself, "And you will forever be in your twenties." I wasn't going to slap him anyway.

"Do you miss her?" He asked.

"Which her?" I asked.

"You know which her I was talking about," He looked at me, all smart, "My father's..."

I pulled his ears, "Of course, I do, but what was I going to do? I can't leave the house and go find her. I am trapped here like the others," and I frighten him, "And don't you dare to kill Kat!"

= To Be Continued =


	28. Mail

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Mail =**

_Ding Dong_. "I will get the door," I went downstairs to open the door, but Moira was two seconds ahead of me. We opened the door together.

"Morning, Ma'am. Package for Ms. Kat Max," It was a Fedex guy, "Please sign here." I signed the package. He looked at Moira. Yes, I knew she was sexy as hell, but he shouldn't stare at my lady like this. I faked a cough and handed him back his signature pad machine.

"Oh, Miss, you have never aged a day," He said to Moira, "Mind if I ask, has it been thirty years since you worked here?" _Thirty years? What the hell was this guy talking about? Moira was twenty-nine._

"Excuse me. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Sir, you must have mistaken me with someone else because of this maid dress," Moira took the package from my hands and walked to the kitchen.

"I swear I did not mistake her. I remember it was the first day of my job, my first delivery and she was the sexiest woman I have seen with my eyes. Red hair and maid dress, it has to be her," He said to me, but I gladly ignored and left him at the door.

I went into the kitchen while Moira was searching for a pair of scissors from the drawer, "What did you buy?" Moira asked and passed me the scissors.

"I have ordered many random shits from eBay – watch, camera, string for my music instruments. I have to open this to know what it is," I sliced the tape and opened the box. It was wrapped in bubble wrap, but I could clearly see it was pink and in the shape of a... you knew what it was.

"Is this the sex toy you ordered three days ago?" Moira sat on the kitchen table.

"It's either a sex toy or a female medical instrument," I jokefully said, "I would say, it's a tool to help lady relax and achieve happiness."

"You want to play with it tonight?" Moira asked.

"Why tonight? Why not now?" I kissed her.

"Now? Nate is in the house," Moira tried to push me away.

"No, he is at his job interview," I leaned my body against hers.

"You are looking for some hot kitchen sex?" She teased.

"It wasn't what I exactly had in mind, but I can live with that," I laughed and ripped the bubble wrap off the fun thing.

= To Be Continued =


	29. After Mail

_**Kat's POV**_

**= After Mail =**

I unbuttoned her black maid dress. Naughty her, she wasn't wearing a bra. I licked and sucked her nipples as she leaned her back against the table. She quickly undressed me too. After some research and experimenting with her body, I knew exactly how to make Moira scream. I knew she wanted my touch. I knew she wanted my kiss. I moved my hands slowly to take off her dress and massage her back.

"Kat," Moira said when I was taking off her panties.

"Yes sweetie," I replied and then started sucking her clitoris.

"Ah~" She moaned and I put my fingers into her vagina, "If Nate ever wants to be with US, what will your answer be?" That was a weird question. Why would she ask something like that? Unless...

"What did he say to you? Did he invite you to sleep with him?" She nodded her head.

I jammed the batteries into the sex toy. The sex toy was around two-size bigger than a regular penis. I turned on the dildo and slowly it started to vibrate, "On his twenty-fifth birthday, he asked me to invite one of my friends for a 'private party of three'. I said no and then he told me he was joking. I knew he wasn't. I can't believe he is asking you that again."

"And what will your answer be this time?" Moira asked.

I didn't know what she wanted the answer to be, but I spoke my mind, "I won't let him touch you. You are mine. Your body is for me only. I am not going to let anyone else to have sex with you. I hope this is not going to hurt," She sat down on the table. I rubbed my hands on her thighs and her legs widen. I placed the dildo in her pussy, simulating the in and out motion. My other hand was placed on her stomach to create the pressure that allowed her to cum faster. Her body shivered involuntarily. I kissed her lips, "You like my answer?"

She couldn't say a word, but I knew the look on her face was a yes. Her body shaking accelerated. I knew she was almost there. "Oh fuck me," her vagina forced the dildo out and she squirted all over my body. Though I was just watching, her orgasm made my heartbeat rose. We were both gasping for air on the kitchen table. I looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were half closed. "We should do this more often," and I kissed her cheek.

I climbed on top of her in a six-nine position and we gave each other a mutual cunnilingus. I was just so good with my mouth and Moira had given me the best sex I had ever had.

I wouldn't care about an ex-husband who was not that good in bed.

= To Be Continued (in either World To Come or Kat... I don't know yet) =

* * *

Seriously, this is way too sexier than I can handle... I didn't know I could write something like this.

I think this is the last sex scene in the story. Gonna go into some serious stuff and the close the story, so I can write some spin-off. I have four spin-off in my mind...


	30. Forgive

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Forgive =**

It was a dinner time and Moira was not around. Nate was sitting at the kitchen, expecting me to make dinner for him. But I wouldn't. "Moira told me what you said to her," I sat down next to him, "I want you to leave her alone."

"I was joking," He smiled, "Let me take you out for dinner tonight! To celebrate my new job!"

"No," I stopped him, "I just want to talk."

He looked down at the floor and looked up at me again, with sincere in his eyes, "Kat, I am leaving California. My new job requires me to move to Washington DC."

"And you want your rent back?" I asked in doubt.

"No, I want you to leave with me. We can have a new life out there! Together," He begged, "We can start over. There will be no Venessa, no other woman, just you and me, and maybe our children. We can have a family. I know you would make a great mother."

"Nate, don't you get it? You and I are getting a divorce. There's no 'us'. I am me and you are you. I won't get back together with you and move to DC," He just didn't get it. He cheated. I wanted a way out. I had lied many times to myself and I eventually had faced the truth. It's time he faced the truth too.

"Look, Kat. I am sorry. I am sorry I hurt you. I promise, I will never hurt you again. You are the love of my life and I knew it the moment we met," He held my hand but I shook him off.

"But you slept with Venessa. You knew what that bitch had done to me, to Stephanie," I told him my story a long time ago. He should know better.

"Me and Vanessa, that was a mistake. My first time with her, it was after the Christmas party, I was drunk. She might have my body, but my heart was and will always be yours.

"You and I have been together for so long. I can't live without you! You are part of my life. Morning without you, it feels wrong. I was used to having you and your messy hair next to my pillow. Cuddled me when it's cold and we couldn't afford the heat. When I came home from work, knowing you would be waiting for me, it made me feel safe and secured. That was why I worked hard and took risks at my job. I knew you would always support me. I knew I had you to fall back on.

"You scarified everything for me. I really wanted to protect you with my strong arms. I wanted to treat you like my princess. But I didn't. I hurt you and I am sorry. I should never have taken you for granted. But trust me, I have changed. I love you. Can you please forgive me and marry me again?" He took our wedding ring out and kneed in front of me.

_What should I say?_

= To Be Continued =


	31. Listen

_**Moira's POV**_

**= Listen =**

I was walking to the kitchen, ready to prepare Kat her dinner, but when I was at the door, I overheard their conversation. I stopped and listened.

"... my heart was and will always be yours. You and I have been together for so long. I can't live without you! You are part of my life. Morning without you, it feels wrong..." Nate made one of the sweetest speeches I had ever heard, but really, I knew these were just lies. Men always lied.

"You scarified everything for me," I didn't want to listen anymore. I tried to cover my ears, but his voice penetrated through my hands. He kneed and took out a ring, "I hurt you and I am sorry. I should never have taken you for granted. But trust me, I have changed. I love you. Can you please forgive me and marry me again?"

"Forgive you and move to DC with you?" Kat asked, "And then we can have a 'life' out there?" I saw Kat took the ring from Nate's hand. I couldn't make myself watch anymore. I turned around and walked away. I felt the tear falling from my eyes.

I did not cry often. Last time, it was when I saw little Michael. He was beautiful and perfect, reminding me of my lost one. This time, it was because it hurt. I didn't know I cared for Kat that much.

I wanted to walk into the kitchen. I could, but I didn't. They were right; Kat and Nate could have a life out there. Even without Nate, Kat needed a new life. How long could I lie to her? Five years? Ten years? She would realize that I did not age. She would figure out the secrets happened in the house. She could be killed by any one of the evil souls.

If I truly loved her, the least I could do was telling her the truth and getting her out of the house.

I went up to her room and lay down on our bed. I could smell her scent, her iris perfume. I could feel the remaining heat of her body after our afternoon "nap". She gave me the warmth and held my hands when I was cold. She was my protector. She made people feel safe. That could be the reason why Nate and Brian wouldn't let her go. She was special, at least for me. She could be god's present for me, after torturing me for all these years.

Could I still have her this one last night? Could I be selfish for once? Maybe what I needed to do was to pretend not to know. Tonight, she would be sleeping on this same bed with me. We could be cuddling and spooning, which we never did before. I could tell her the truth the next morning.

Or maybe, she would spend the night in Nate's bed. And they could leave for DC first thing tomorrow morning without even saying good bye to me. I didn't know. I didn't want to think about it. I was tired. I just want to sleep and I closed my eyes.

= To Be Continued =


	32. Why

_**This is not even related to Kat and Moira's story. This is a Constance chapter, with a bit of Wisdom Man. Third person's POV**_

**= Why =**

It was 1976 when she first laid eyes on the house. No, it wasn't because of its expensive Tiffany glass decoration, its ghostly exterior or its low house price, and of course not its horrific history.

She had seen this house before, once, in her childhood. No, of course, being a East Coast girl, she had never been to the West before she turned 18. Maybe she saw it on an old photo of her grandfather. She was told that he was an architect and he loved collecting old photos, before one day abandoning his family and leaving them no money her grandmother used to say. Maybe this was one of her grandfather's work, but why would a Virginia man travel to California to build house?

She walked into the house, and the house seemed to whisper to her,_ once you move in, your life will change_. Her life was not galmourous. Gave up her acting dream, married to her not-so-rich businessman husband, two sick children and third one on its way, she knew she could do so much more. Maybe this was her chance.

Her mean Great Grandmother used to say her womb and her family was cursed. They were destined to face things beyond the nature. Her word must have some wisdom, since the old lady lived 110 years before she died, but the Great Granddaughter didn't believe her Great Grandmother until her first born was diagnosed of Down Syndrome.

That's why she wanted to move to a new home before her third child. Maybe a change of environment was what would break the curse.

And she was correct. She begged her husband to buy her this bargain house. After they moved in, the house brought her luck and fortune, although it was a small price to pay to live with the _other_. Her third child was normal, blond, looked a lot like her. Her dog breeding career took off. Her husband got bigger business and made more money. Her life was perfect. But, bad things always happened when she was at the happiest point on her life.

She found out her husband was cheating when she was pregnant with her fourth child. The first one was his secretary. The second one was his business partner. She pretended she didn't see it. At least, he wasn't bringing them home.

She had her fourth child, kind-heart, but horribly disfigured. Maybe he had had enough with her. He wanted a normal life.

Then she realized her husband started flirting with their housekeeper.

She had had enough. She wanted to confront them, but her husband went on a business trip and her maid took months off her job and found them a replacement. Those two must be having an romantic get-away, she thought. Yes, the maid looked different, maybe she was pregnant and they were hiding to have a love child. She knew she was driving herself in sane.

On the day, he was back from his "work trip" and the maid was back from her "sick days", she found them on the bed and killed them. She though she was doing no wrong. She buried the maid and fed her husband to the dogs.

Days later, she saw her maid's substitute. coming to the house with a baby. She knew the baby was her husband's. She knew she was right. They were having an affair. However, this didn't end her nightmare. She started seeing things... ghosts. At first, she thought she was in sane, but later, she realized that the house was cursed. Spirits were trapped. She was haunted by the ghost of her maid. She was forced to move out.

She still believed the house was destined hers, so she didn't move away. She bought the neighbor house.

The second time she moved back to the house because she wanted to be with her son, her kind child. The second time she moved out of the house because she was haunted by her other son, the one with mommy issue.

It didn't matter who bought the house. It didn't matter if she was living there. She knew this would always be her house.


	33. Cuddle

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Cuddle =**

"Forgive you and move to DC with you?" I asked, "And then we can have a 'life' out there?" I took the ring out from Nate's hand. I was our engagement ring - a cheap ring he bought from a thrift shop when we were broke, a memorable ring when I threw it at him when I said I wanted a divorce.

"Yes," I saw excitement in his eyes, "It's time for us to settle down and have a family."

"No," I put the ring back into his hand.

"What?" The excitement turned into question marks. He stood up and tried to hug me.

But I couldn't. "I am sorry, I don't love you," there, I said it.

"But you and I have been through so much," He asked.

"It's not about what we have experienced together. Love is a magical thing," He didn't say a thing, so I continued.

"I thought I loved you. I really did, but it turns out you were just the life jacket. When Stephanie died, I had a void in my heart. I moved to a new home. I had no families or friends. I was drowning, and you were the only thing I found. You were the same age as Stephanie and you were very protective of me. I grabbed on to you. I wanted you to love me, so I tried my best to love you. No one ever showed me how to love a person, so I scarified, a lot. You were my life. My world revolved around you," _I was so sober, it hurt_. "I tried to fit you into my heart, even though it wasn't the right shape, like a child trying to put a triangle wooden block into a circle hole. Your subconscious knew I wasn't in love with you too, so you cheated. It wasn't your fault that I didn't love you with all my heart," Now, I knew how Moira came into my life, "I didn't know all this until I met Moira."

"Moira? Babe, you are not a lesbian," He rolled his shoulders.

"When you love someone, you don't care about their gender," It was so simple, but he didn't get it. "At first, she caught my attention because she looked so much like Stephanie. Maybe I treated Moira as my life jacket too, but very soon I felt different for her. We made a connection. It was like, there were invisible rubber bands tying us together. The harder we fought our feelings, the sooner we bounced back. You may think Moira is a substitute for my lost sister-friend, but she isn't. What I feel for Moira is a thousand times stronger than what I feel for Stephanie and you. She is not a substitute. She is THE ONE, the soul mate. I just know it." What I just said had actually helped me understanding my feeling for Moira.

"Why?" He just had to ask.

"You can have a million reasons to hate someone, but you don't need a reason to love someone. It came naturally. It's like two souls join together. When she is happy, I am happy. When she is sad, I am sad. I want to make her feel warm at night," I knew it sounded like my dreamy talk, "I don't know how I will live without her."

"You don't have to say this anymore. I know all this because I feel the same for you, but if you don't want to be with me, then it's your choice. I won't bother you anymore, but I will always love you. And just remember, whenever you need me, I will always come back for you," He kissed my forehead.

"You are still leaving for DC?" I asked.

"Of course," He said, "First thing tomorrow." He made a smiley face, "You can keep the rent. For all you have done for me, this money doesn't even cover the interest."

"Glad you know," I smiled back. We would always be friends.

"Now, go back to your loved one."

When I walked back to my room, Moira was sleeping. I sneaked into the bed and wrapped my arm around her from the back. She moved slightly, but I didn't think she was awake. I wanted to hold her tight. Because she stole my heart, I am all hers now. I kissed her hair. I loved the smell of her hair. It smelled so sweet it must be toxic. She suffocated me.

Although knowing she wouldn't hear me, I whispered into her ear, "I love you. I really do." I loved her so much, I couldn't describe with words.

= To Be Continued =


	34. Truth

_**Moira's POV**_

**= Truth =**

During the middle of the night, I felt someone climbed into the bed and cuddled me. I was too tired to know who it was or if I was dreaming.

When I woke up, I was alone on the bed. I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. Did Kat come in last night? Or was it my imagination? I couldn't remember.

I heard a car engine noise, so I walked to the window and looked out. There, Nate's car was driving away. Did Kat promise to leave with Nate to DC to begin their new life together?

I walked to Nate's/my room and there was nothing. He left. Was he taking Kat with him? I quickly ran back to Kat's room and her stuff was still here. She didn't have a lot of things, but her keepsakes were still in the room. I took a deep breath and relaxed. If I was dead, then why was I breathing?

Maybe, she was still leaving with Nate, just didn't have the time to pack yet. Maybe, she wanted to say goodbye before she left. My head was filled with thoughts.

"Tell her," Violet said behind me, "The living and the dead never mean to belong together. The house is playing tricks on you. There is a reason why I died."

I couldn't look at Violet. "But I am lonely," I couldn't believe I would say such words.

"You will always have us," Violet promised. Yes, we would never leave the house.

"It's different," I knew she should know better. Sometimes, when Tate was not looking, I saw Violet peeked at Tate. It's not easy to let love go.

"Morning, you are awake," Kat said and I turned around. I ran toward Kat and wrapped my arms around her. I wanted to hold her tight. If selfishness was a sin, I was sure when we were un-trapped from the house I would go straight to hell.

We paused for ten seconds and I broke the moment, "I thought you left with Nate."

"Never," She kissed me my lips, "I will never leave you. I don't care about Nate anymore. I have you. I love you and I will be with you in here forever."

That was exactly what I wanted to hear, but she shouldn't say it... not in this house. I had to control myself. I pushed her away.

I couldn't be selfish anymore. "Kat, it's time I tell you the truth about the house and me."

= To Be Continued =


	35. Rejection

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Rejection =**

It was early in the morning when I woke up and helped Nate pack. He had lots to do – sell his car, ship his belongings and fly to DC. I did realize that helping Nate pack meant packing my old life away. I knew that also meant I was taking my relationship with Moira seriously.

"Hey, you are still trying to take my money?" I asked.

He laughed, "I never wanted your money. It was Vanessa who wanted alimony from you. She said you didn't deserve the money from your dead rich father, but I had never wanted that from you. You had given me enough and I was the one who cheated." _THAT BITCH_. "I have signed the divorce paper and it's on the kitchen table now. So, just go ahead and file them."

"Cool. Anyway, safe trip!" I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," There came the end of my eleven-year relationship.

I didn't help Nate brought his luggage to his car. Well, most of his stuff was in the storage unit. I went to the kitchen and had my morning coffee. Then I went back to my room and saw Moira looking out the window. "Morning, you are awake," I said. She turned around and ran to me.

I held her in my arm and didn't want to let go. She broke the silent, "I thought you left with Nate."

How did she know Nate left? Maybe, she saw his car drove away. It didn't matter to me. I kissed her, "Never. I will never leave you. I don't care about Nate anymore. I have you. I love you and I will be with you in here forever." But she pushed me away.

"Baby, what happens?" I asked.

She looked serious, "Kat, it's time I tell you the truth about the house and me."

"What are you talking about?" I didn't understand.

"Kat, if you stay in the house, you will get killed," She looked into my eyes.

"What?" I was confused.

"Kat, you should have heard about what happened in this house before," She assumed.

But her assumption was wrong, "No, I didn't really care, so I told Marcy not to tell me."

She took a deep breath and continued, "I never told anybody this, but there are spirits in this house. People had died in here. This house is haunted. Some spirits are nice and innocent, but some of them are evil. You have to go before they take your life."

She couldn't be serious, "Moira, what do you mean?"

It was like she could hear my thought, "I am serious. Leave and never come back."

Then there was only one possible solution, "If what you are telling me is true, then leave with me. I want a life with you."

"Don't you get it? You will never have a life with me. Have you ever seen me leaving the house? No." She paused, "Because I am dead."

"What?" She had just rose more questions, "How can you be dead? I am seeing you with my very own eyes."

"I am sorry. I should have told you the truth earlier and forced you out, before I made you fall in love with me." She sat down on my bed. "I am not the person you think I am. I was your mother's friend. That's why I took an interest in you in the first place."

I asked, "My mother? How did you even know my mother?"

"Stephanie Max. I was her neighbour, twenty nine years ago, before I was killed by my employer right here in the spot for having sex with her husband," She started crying, "getting raped to be exact."

"Moira," I wasn't sure what to say, but if Moira was telling me the truth, I was mad knowing someone hurt my love.

I sat down next to her and she looked at me, "My remains were still buried under the gazebo in the backyard. If you want proof, go dig me up."

"I don't care if you are dead or alive. You are still the woman I love." I held her hand.

"Don't be so sweet all the time. Why are you making this so hard to let go?" She shook my hand off.

She disappeared right in front of my eyes. Was I seeing illusion? Did I go mad? Or was she really a ghost? I had to accept the truth now.

= To Be Continued =


	36. Stab

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Stab =**

It had been two weeks since Moira told me the "truth" and I hadn't seen her since. The house was still spotless, so I knew Moira had been cleaning.

I hired a private investigator to investigate Moira's murder. Because the cops never found her body, all he found about Moira was a missing person report. I saw her photo. It was definitely Moira. The prime suspect was her previous employer, the blond lady who currently lived next door with a baby. I had met her a couple times, but every time she avoided conversation like she was trying to hide something. Maybe this was her secret.

If all they needed was a body, I would dig her up right away.

Besides Moira's past, there's something else that the investigator found, something related to Moira, something related to me, something Moira probably didn't know, something that made me really really angry.

I picked up the phone and dialed to the most hated person of my life.

"Why are you calling me? I broke up with your husband. He is all yours now!" That was the way that bitch said hello.

"He told me you wanted money," I said coldly. There's no reason to be polite.

"So, you two ARE back together," She pretended to be surprised.

"Come to my house at seven today and I will give you a check," then I told her about my address. I wasn't really going to give her money. I just needed her to come here and confess a crime she had committed. I really was a person who held a grudge for a very long time.

"Wow, you really do want to be with Nate," She said in her laughing voice.

"See you at seven," I hung up.

In two hours, I would be able to put the past behind me. I took out some hidden cameras I got from a surveillance equipment store and set them up around a few spaces in the house. Didn't matter where she would confess, I would be able to videotape her confession and send them to the police.

I looked out the window and stared at the gazebo. Was Moira really buried under there? Maybe I should hire a landscaper to take down the gazebo and think of a reason to make him dig, a pond, maybe?

I opened the phonebook and found the company with the biggest ad. I called, but it was voice mail. It was six and they were closed. What a way to do business. "Hi, I tear down a gazebo and build a pond. You can reach me by redialing this number, or I will call again tomorrow." Lucky for them, price was no object for me.

"Hi," Someone whispered into my ears.

I turned and saw a semi-familiar face. It was the lady who stalked me before outside my house.

"My name is Hayden," her face was so close to my face I could feel her breath. I stepped back. She continued, "Some little birdy told me you are special." She drew her finger from my shoulder to my hand, "You like girl."

I stepped back again, "Are you trying to seduce me? You are one of the ghosts Moira talked about."

"I don't like labels," She smiled, "You can do anything to me." She took my hands and put them around her waist.

"What do you want?" I knew a woman didn't just go and seduce everyone she met. She must want something from me.

"I don't want you to dig up Moira," She winked, "Let's be honest here. I am buried right next to Moira. If you dig her up, you are going to dig me up too."

"What? You don't want to be dug up?" I did not want to waste my time with her. I had more important thing to do tonight, "I am sorry, I won't change my mind."

"Even if I give you this?" She unbuttoned her shirt and pushed her boobs up.

"No," I refused, "My heart belongs to Moira and it will always be hers."

She grabbed my hand and tried to place it on her breast, "Feel it and you will change your mind."

"Hey, don't touch my girlfriend!" I felt a familiar hand separating me and Hayden.

"You are back for me," I smiled at Moira, "And you call me your girlfriend."

"You know I will always be here," I stole a kiss from her, "I am a ghost. I can't leave the house."

"I know," I wrapped my arm around her waist, "I am just glad that you come back for me. Promise you will never leave me again?"

"I can't. We don't belong together. I died before you were born." She changed her tone. "I told you how dangerous the evil spirits were," Her hands were on the front of my shoulder, "You should have listened. You should have left, not trying to dig me up."

"I want answers," I held her tighter as she was trying to push away, "And I found some, and then more. I am going to do something. It will make you proud." I couldn't wait to tell her what I found and what I was going to do.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my back.

We had forgotten that Hayden was still in the house.

= To Be Continued =


	37. Together

_**Moira's POV**_

**= Together =**

I told her that I was a ghost and I disappeared right in front of her eyes. A normal person would have run out of the house screaming "ghost", but she didn't. With confusion, she just stared blankly at the spot where I disappeared. I thought what I did was right, but...

She didn't leave. She lived her regular life, shopping, sleeping, making dinners, and I lived mine, cleaning the house when I wanted to clear my mind. At night, I would hear that sad emotional song coming out of her room and when I heard it, I would sneak in and sleep next to her. For time when she was in the house, I would be standing next to her, watching her every move. She looked so lonely and I knew the feeling. I knew how much I would love to hug and kiss her, but I couldn't. How could I make her leave?

My life was peaceful before she entered. She ruined it for me. What did she do to me?

One day, as usual, she came home from the mall. She laid some files on the table and made a phone call. Then she set up some secret camera. Was she trying to film ghosts? We could only be seen if we wanted to. Then she picked up her phone again.

Unfortunately, I was not the only one watching.

"Bitch," Hayden said, "Look what you did! You turned her into a soulless zombie and now she is going to dig you up."

"I didn't tell her to dig me up," I defended myself.

"But you told her where we were buried," She yelled, "And she will dig you up to prove that you are dead like you said. Look, she is finding landscaper's phone number in the phonebook. Come on, who the hell still uses a Yellow Page? Doesn't she know there is a thing called computer?"

"First of all, there is no we. Secondly, I don't think she will try to prove that I am dead. I have already proved that in front of her," I did not want to continue my conversation with that slut, "Thirdly, of course she knows technologies. She is a lot smarter than you!"

"I have a master in psychology, well, I was doing one. She can't be smarter than me!" She said it casually. "Good job playing with her heart," She turned away, "I am going to do my job. I will make her stop digging. Watch and learn."

I saw Hayden talking to Kat after she hung up on the phone. She grabbed Kat's hands and placed them on her waist. Was she trying to seduce my girl? It looked like Kat was not enjoying it, but Hayden unbuttoned her shirt and placed Kat's hand on her breast.

That was it. I could not bear the thought of Kat being with someone else. I knew I was sinking too deep, but I couldn't hold it anymore. I quickly went between the two and separated them.

"Hey, don't touch my girlfriend!" I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth.

"You are back for me, and you call me your girlfriend," Kat smiled and said.

"You know I will always be here," she kissed me, "I am a ghost. I can't leave the house."

"I know," she wrapped her arms around my waist, "I am just glad that you come back for me. Promise you will never leave me again?"

"I can't. We don't belong together. I died before you were born." I explained "I told you how dangerous the evil spirits were," I tried to push her away, "You should have listened. You should have left, not trying to dig me up."

"I want answers, and I found some, and then more. I am going to do something. It will make you proud." Suddenly she paused.

It was Hayden, like how she killed Travis or sex played with Hugo.

I saw Kat collapsing right in front of my eyes. All the energy in her body just got turned off, like a robot without battery. She fell into my arms. I couldn't support her weight and I sat down on the floor. I pressed my hand against her wound, but the blood kept flowing out. The knife was stabbed through her heart from behind. I knew she could die.

It was my fault. I should have told her earlier. I should have forced her to leave. Now she had lost her precious life, just like I lost mine. She didn't do anything wrong. The only mistake she made was falling in love with me.

"Isn't this romantic?" Hayden said sarcastically. If she was angry, she should have taken it out on Ben, not innocent people like Kat or Travis.

Seconds later, someone poked my shoulder and I turned around. And there she was, standing behind me, smiling. She sat down on the floor behind me and wrapped her arms around me, "At last, we are together." She kissed my hair, "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I chose to stay with you. Together forever?"

"Together forever," I whispered back.

= To Be Continued =


	38. Plan

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Plan =**

It was quick. One moment, I felt a pain on my back. The next moment, it felt like someone pulled me by my neck and dragged me out of myself. I didn't want to leave my body. I tried to fight the force, but the more I fought, the more powerless I felt.

Was that what death felt like?

I saw Moira caught my body and sat down on the floor. I actually saw it because I was no longer in my body. She held me and cried. Was she blaming herself?

I tapped on her shoulder and smiled. She turned around with sorry in her eyes. I saw her tears and felt really sad. I sat down behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I whispered, "At last, we are together." I kissed her beautiful hair, "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I chose to stay with you. Together forever?"

"Together forever," She whispered back.

I gave her a long hug and we stayed there for minutes, until Hayden interrupted us, "Hey, you want to take your rotting body to the basement? I know a guy who can cut you up."

Who would say such a thing? _Shit. _I have more important thing to do.

I had a plan.

I was not ready to die yet because I had so much more to do. I let go of Moira and stood up. "Hey, you killed me, so you owe me my life now, right?"

"I hate to hear and say this, but I do owe you," She reluctantly agreed.

"Stay here. I have something for you to do for me," I commanded and Hayden just stood there.

"Moira, do you know the phone number of the lady next door?" I asked.

She typed it on my phone. "Why do you want the number?" She asked.

"I have to make some arrangement," I replied. Moments later, someone picked up.

"Hi," The next door lady said.

"I am your neighbor and I need you to do something for me," I said.

"Why do you suppose I will do anything for you? You didn't even say please. You are such a rude young lady," She said, "What are you? Another 'innocent' soul that died in the house?"

"I don't have to be nice to a murderer. You will do it for me because if you don't, I will call the police and tell them Moira was killed by you in 1983 and she is now buried under the gazebo. Trust me, they don't need much evidence," I played the dare card.

She didn't say anything, so I continued, "See, I get your attention. Now, listen clearly to me. In exactly forty-five minutes, seven o-five, call the police. Tell them you see or hear a big fight at my house and tell them to come to my house A.S.A.P.. It's just that simple. If the police come, then your secret will be safe with me. Otherwise, be ready to spend the rest of your life in jail."

"I did nothing wrong. I do not fear to get arrested," It was her turn to dare me.

"Really, you want to be separated with your little baby, I know you take him everywhere," I said, "Trust me, I have nothing to lose because you were right, I was just another innocent soul that died in the house." I hung up. I knew it would work.

"Hayden, can you do crazy ghost stuff like possessing a human or mind controlling?" I asked.

"Maybe, or maybe not," Was she trying to play me?

"Can you at least grab someone's hand to stab me many times?" I asked.

"It will be my pleasure," She laughed.

"What are you trying to do?" Moira asked in confusion, "Why are you calling the police? You know she killed me. Why are you asking help from the person I hate the most?"

"I am going to frame someone for murder," I put on an evil smile, "My murder."

= To Be Continued =


	39. Herstory

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Herstory =**

"You trying to frame someone? Then what are the differences between you and Hayden?" Moira scorned at me.

"No, you don't understand," I held her hand, trying to give her comfort, "I am just trying to frame Vanessa."

"She stole your husband and you are framing her for murder? That is at least ten years in jail," She shook my hand off, "You disappoint me."

I held her other hand, "No, you really don't understand. I am doing this for you too. There's some time before she comes. Sit down and I will tell you my story."

Moira realized there was no way I would let her go, so she sat down opposite to me at the kitchen table. Hayden sat on the kitchen counter, waiting to hear what I was going to say. I gave her the look, "Can I get some privacy with Moira? Last time I check, you still owe me." She rolled her shoulders and walked away.

"Moira, I want you to listen closely to what I am going to tell you," I held both of her hands. "I was fourteen when this happened, around two years after my mother's suicide. I was still staying at my first foster home. We were not broke, but not middle class either, like lower-middle class. In the opposite, Vanessa was the wealthy cheerleading bitch at my school. Her father was a judge and she held parties at her place like every weekend or so. I don't even know why she did not go to private school. If she was, our lives in high school wouldn't be a living hell. We tried to live invisible, but they were always trying to torture us."

"By 'we', I meant my foster sister Stephanie and me," Moira nodded her head and I continued, "We were from one of the poor families in town, so of course we weren't invited to the bitch's party, and we were totally fine with it. That night, it was Stephanie's seventeenth birthday. She was supposed to go meet her boyfriend, but he didn't show. We made a few phone calls and we learnt that right after Stephanie and her boyfriend made a pact to meet, Vanessa overheard it and invited him to her party. That bitch did it on purpose and he didn't even bother to call Stephanie to cancel. I guess he was thinking he could finally lose his virginity."

"It was just that simple?" Moira asked, "And you hate her for all this time."

"I wish it was just this simple. My story hasn't finished yet," I paused Moira and continued talking, "Stephanie went to her house to confront the bitch. Foster kids must stick together, you know. So, I tagged along with her. People were drunk in the living room and kitchen. We couldn't find him, so we went upstairs. We saw those two, naked on her bed. I can still remember her purple bed sheet. Stephanie went and slapped the two. She cried and went out. I followed and caught up with her by the stairs. I gave her a friendly hug and said something to comfort her. And it was so sudden like what Hayden just did to me. Vanessa came out from nowhere and pushed Stephanie down the stairs. Stephanie broke her neck and died."

"So your foster sister was man-slaughtered?" Moira raised the question, "Did that Vanessa girl get any punishment she deserved?"

"I didn't know at the time because I was transferred to another foster home, court order," That was the part that made me angry, "Until I recently get the information from a private investigator."

I paused for a moment to grief about how poorly the justice was designed, "The court order was sent by Vanessa's father. He was sending me away so I could not be an eyewitness. My private investigator did a good job and even interviewed one of the officers from the time. He said the forensic evidences and eyewitnesses were pointing that Vanessa pushed Stephanie, but 'Judge Tamerson' was golf buddy with the chief of police, so the boss made them drop their charges. He pressured the police to classify this as an accident, so his daughter didn't have to go to court."

"I am so sorry to hear this," Moira held my hand tight, "I will support you to find justice for your friend." She kissed my cheek.

"No, you shouldn't feel sorry for me. It happened a long time ago and I am almost over it," I held her hand even tighter, "I am doing this for you." Moira confusedly looked at me. I closed my eyes and opened them, trying to prepare myself for the big moment, "Stephanie is not just a nobody to you."

"Her full name was Ellen Stephanie O'Hara. She was your daughter."

= To Be Continued =


	40. Backstory

_**Moira's backstory, my version. Third person's POV**_

**= Backstory =**

It was 1982.

They slept together. He was drunk. She was lonely.

A couple weeks later, her body changed. She felt sick in the morning, her breasts swelled, she gained weight and her period was late. She was pregnant.

She knew he must be the father of the child, but she couldn't find him. She asked his wife, her employer. He had gone for a business trip.

She didn't know what to do. A child? She couldn't afford a baby. She didn't know anything about parenting. Abortion? She couldn't afford it either. Adoption? Could someone love her child as much as she would?

Several months passed. She was too pregnant to take a role of a house maid and she knew her employer was suspecting something too. When she got home that night, she ran into her neighbour. Unwedded couple, hippies, the brunette girl was a writer – songs, poetries, the guy was a street musician. The girl was looking for a part-time job. Of course, the girl would love to help her out and took over her job as the maid had her maternity leave.

They soon became best friends. She taught the girl how to cook a decent meal, the girl taught her how to make great pancakes. She showed her how to clean window - the secret was not newspaper and vinegar, it was dish soap and wiper, the girl showed her how to play her boyfriend's guitar - the trick was to strum like she didn't care.

One night, the girl got off work and found the maid in the apartment hallway. She was sitting on the floor and moaning in pain. The carpet was wet. Her water just broke. The girl knew it was too late to call for help. So, she used her limited medical knowledge to aid the maid – breathe and push.

Soon after the baby came out of the maid, the girl's boyfriend came home and took the mother and the child to the hospital. It's a girl. She named her Ellen Stephanie O'Hara. Stephanie was the name of the neighbor, her best friend. O'Hara was the maid's last name. She didn't want the man who impregnated her to have anything with her beautiful redheaded baby.

Two months after the baby, the maid returned to work. She left the baby with her neighbour, who became a babysitter. The girl had warned her about the employer and the husband, but she needed the money, for herself and her baby.

She sang because she was happy. She couldn't wait to go home and see her baby. She made the bed. He came home from work, drunk. He wanted a second round, but she pushed him away. He pushed her onto the bed. He tried to rape her. And then, two gun shots, two dead bodies.

That night, she never returned home. The girl was worried and called the police. A missing person report was filed.

The girl went to the employer's house, with the maid's baby. The employer's eyes lighted up. The child was so perfect, more perfect than any one of her own children. The employer knew the baby was a bastard child of her husband and her maid. It's got her husband's eyes. She asked the girl if she could hold the baby, but the girl said the baby was her "other" babysitting job and left.

The girl wanted to keep the baby for her friend, but money was tight and her boyfriend said no. The police couldn't find the baby's grandmother, so it was taken into the social system.

Two years later, the girl discovered that she was pregnant. Her boyfriend, who was raised in a rich family, couldn't stand living a poor life anymore and left her. It was Halloween 1985. The maid was standing outside the windows of her neighbour's apartment. She wanted to go inside and comfort her best friend, but she couldn't.

The last time the maid saw her neighbour, it was Halloween 1986 – three years after her death.

She found her neighbour drunk, out cold on the floor. The little brunette baby girl was bundled up in her baby blanket and crying for attention. The baby reminded her of her own child, so the maid picked up the girl and sang her a lullaby.

The baby stopped crying and smiled at the maid. The maid smiled back peacefully. She liked the baby and the baby liked her. She would have made a great mother.

On the blanket, a baby name was sewed – Katherine.


	41. Closure

_**Kat's POV**_

**= Closure =**

She covered her mouth and I saw tears from her eyes. I wiped off her tears and Moira opened her mouth, "How did you know?"

"Remember when I asked if you had a sister when I first met you? Stephanie looked a lot like you. When you told me you were dead and the postman told me he met you thirty years ago, I asked the private investigator to do a check the relationship between you two," I explained, "And because Stephanie is so important to both of us, I must take revenge on that bitch who killed her!"

I gave Moira a photo of me and Stephanie from the folder, "That is how she looked like on her sixteenth birthday."

"Did she ever wonder where I went?" Moira asked.

"We were close, but she never told me anything about her mother," I couldn't lie to my Moira. If I could lie, I would say Stephanie missed the mother she had never met.

"That woman needs to pay for what she had done to my little girl. What do you need me to do?" The face of Moira changed and fire lighted up in her eyes.

"Well, I need something that can manipulate her but not knocking her out," I thought for a minute.

"I just have the right thing for it," Moira smiled.

* * *

Moira, Hayden and I stood and watched the police taking the bitch out of the house. I knocked over a plate on purpose and showed the hidden camera. The noise caught the cop's attention, so he took the hidden camera with him. "You destroy the dream tea yet?" I asked Moira.

"I poured it down the sink the minute that woman started stabbing you," Moira held me, "It didn't hurt, did it?"

"No, it was just my dead body," I knew I just got killed, but actually, I felt relieved. At least, Moira would accept me to stay here.

"Whoa, isn't she the biggest bitch you have ever met? _'Little bastard rat like you does not deserve all that money from that rich father.' 'My father was bad enough to spend all his money to treat his cancer before he died. He should have left me all his money.'_ She was trash-talking the whole time. No wonder you frame her for murder," Hayden tried to join in the conversation.

"You don't know the half of it," I signed, remembering my horrible teenhood.

"So, are we friends now?" She asked, like she needed an alliance.

Moira gave me a look and I said to Hayden, "Sorry, I have a girlfriend and she is the jealous type. You killed me but help me arrest that woman. I guess we are even now, but I will help you whenever you need anything from me, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone." I smiled and Moira pinched me playfully for calling her a jealous girlfriend. Hayden rolled her shoulders like she didn't care and disappeared.

"So, you think she will serve her time in jail this time?" Moira asked me.

"Well, we got her to confess a twelve-year-old man-slaughter and got my murder on video, plus her judge father is dead. I am sure she will spend her next ten to fifteen years in jail," I wrapped my arm around Moira's shoulders.

"She deserves it," Moira agreed.

"You know, people say the end of a story is the beginning of another one," I held Moira's hands. "We have so much time together now. Would you like to enjoy the master bedroom one more time before the new tenants move in?" We smiled at each other.

= To Be Continued =


	42. My Halloween with Moira

_**Kat's POV. Final Chapter. If you read this far, please give me a review. Then I will love you forever.**_

**= My Halloween with Moira =**

"Who the hell would lock their basement door?" Violet yelled at the lock. Since my death, Nate had sold the house to some cranky old man who was paranoid about everything. It was also partly because he was convinced that ghosts came out from the basement at night. He was right.

She threw the paperclip on the floor and gave up on lock picking. Violet asked, "We are ghosts! Can't we just teleport our way out of the house?"

"No, we can choose to be invisible, but teleport is never an option. Besides, on Halloween, we become more human," Moira said.

"We can only get out once a year. I don't want to lose it to a lock," Violet complained.

"Let me have a try," I kissed Moira's cheek and let go of her hand. Since my death, I was always with Moira. Our passionate love did not get any colder than the day we met. I could not imagine a day without her.

I picked up the paperclip and started picking the lock. Five seconds later, the door was open. Violet looked at me with surprise, "How did you do it?"

"I spent six years living in foster care. This is just basic knowledge," I rolled my shoulder, "So, what is everyone's plan tonight? I have my whole day planned with Moira."

"We are getting a year worth of clothes and baby supplies for little Charles and then going trick-or-treating tonight," Vivien said, "Violet, you want to go with us?"

"I don't have any plan," She replied.

"Violet, I want to spend a day with you," Tate grabbed her arm and said.

Violet reluctantly rejected. "Sweetie, Halloween only comes once a year. Just say yes. I know you want to go with him." Violet shook her head shyly and walked out with Tate.

"Let's go," I held Moira's hand and we walked to the backyard. I lifted up a cloth and there were two mopeds, "Ever ride one of these?"

"No. Where did you get this?" Moira asked in surprise.

"I received these last week when you were cleaning the house," I smiled, "I might be dead, but I still have my credit card and unlimited fundings from my off-shore bank account."

"It's super easy to ride one. Let's get started, I have seven things planned for today!"

First, we went to the Sunshine Diner, a local café next to the old apartment building I was living when my mother was still alive. We enjoyed their Pacific Bennies. Moira told me she loved their breakfast when she was living there.

Then we rode to beach and spent an hour looking at the sea. There were kids with costume running around. "Do you want a kid someday?" Moira asked.

"We already have two, Troy and Bryan," I said, "Don't you realize I have been home schooling them. They don't even walk around with bloody faces anymore."

The third things we did was walking and enjoying the view of a Japanese garden. Moira seemed to love their green tea drinking virtual.

After that, we went to Japadog booth on the street. This eight-buck Japanese styled hotdog might not be the best food in town, but this was a luxury I couldn't afford before I got the money from my dead rich father and when I was broke. Everyday, when I walked to my work, I walked past the food cart. I had always wanted to try, but couldn't bare the pain to see my wallet bled.

I brought Moira to go shopping in an expensive store. She tried on a dress and I tried on one too. She looked great in green. She looked at the price tag and wanted to take it off, but I bought it for her as a gift anyway. It wasn't my money after all. We needed the dress for our next thing.

Then we went dinner at a really fancy restaurant. We ate some French stuff that we didn't even know the name.

Finally, we rode to a cemetery. What was Halloween about if we were not going to a cemetery?

"Okay, this is the seventh things we are doing tonight," I hugged her, "Visiting a cemetery."

"Why seven things?" Moira asked.

"I remember I read something from the news that to permanently delete a file on a hard drive, we must overwrite the data seven times. Your life was rough, so I figured we should to seven fun things today to remove your bad memories with the new ones," I opened the gate and led her in.

"How is visiting a cemetery a fun thing?" Moira asked.

"You'll see," I presented her the grave, "Stephanie O'Hara."

"Oh my," Moira covered her mouth.

"Kat, is that you?" A redheaded girl came out from behind the grave.

"Stephanie, I didn't expect to see you again!" I went and hugged my old best friend.

"You are not afraid of me? I am a ghost," She sounded surprised, "It has been, I don't know, twelve years?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I am dead too," I said it like I didn't care.

"Stephanie, there is someone I want you to meet," I brought her to Moira, "This is Moira O'Hara, your mother. By the way, she didn't abandon you. She was killed when you were two months old. She was killed in the same house I was killed, so we became friends. I will leave you two alone to catch up."

I walked away to my moped and left them alone for hours. When it was about sunrise, we rode back to our house.

"So, you didn't tell her I am dating her mother, right?" I asked as we carefully parked the car in the backyard and hid it under the cloth.

"No," Moira replied, "It will be weird."

"Agreed," I wrapped my arm around her, "Did you have fun?"

"Of course. You know, I never even had a day off when I was still alive. Thank you for everything," We held hands, "You want to get inside and have your award?"

"It's my pleasure to make you happy," I nodded and we went inside.

= The End =


End file.
